


Inuyasha--Sins Week

by Lavendertwilight89



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 36,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26563135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavendertwilight89/pseuds/Lavendertwilight89
Summary: None are from the same universe. Some AU, some post canon, some canon div. Ratings are different for each but I marked based on the most explicitDay 1 Sloth--Rated M (certain mature comments)Day 2 Wrath-- Rated E (smoots)Day 3 Envy-- Rated E (smoots)Day 4 Greed-- Rated TDay 5 Pride-- Rated E (smoots)Day 6 Gluttony--Rated TDay 7 Lust--Rated E (I mean... obviously smoots! LOL)
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha)
Comments: 111
Kudos: 170
Collections: Inuyasha's Seven Deadly Sins





	1. Sloth

Kagome woke to the sun just peeking through the windows of their hut. She still felt the extremely warm and heavy body pressed directly behind her. Examining their position, she noticed, as per their new usual, he had her in a tight bear hold. His arms were wrapped around her and their legs were tangled.

No escape. Not that she wanted to, but nature was calling. Rather loudly and aggressively.

"Mmmm, Inuyasha," she tried but received a huff, followed by a grunt, and then finally tightening of his arms. Oh, wonderful. More pressure on her bladder.

"Bathroom," she giggled light heartedly at the depth of his love.

"None here," he mumbled muddily into her hair.

"Bushes then," she replied, rolling her eyes. 

He sighed and with reluctance, slacked his arms. But did not move them. Rude ass half-demons. Doing her best, she shimmied out of his hold. Finally, she crawled to grab her discarded yukata from the night before and dressed before she left the hut.

Once her business was done, she came back and saw he was still laying on their futon. Eyes still closed. Arms still laid out inviting her back in. A very unusual sight to behold. She typically was always the one who had to be awakened lest she'd be late and he was always the one to do the waking. 

“Inuyasha?” She quietly pried.

“Mmmm,” he murmured. 

“Are you going to get up? Do you want breakfast?”

“Nah, I just want you to come back to bed,” he responded, still not moving an inch.

“But we have things to do,” she replied cheerily.

“Don't wanna.”

“Why not?? My big strong hanyou tired today?”

“Keh. Lazy. Just wanna relax.”

“You?? Relax?? Are you sick?” She teased as she sank down beside him and placed her hand through the fringe of his bangs to feel his forehead. He grumbled but still didn’t move. 

Worried, she actually did check to see if he was warm but alas, no. Her half demon was alright.

“Come ‘ere,” he mumbled.

“But Kaede--”

“Won’t care. You go everyday. One day off won’t kill ya.”

Sighing, she decided what would it really hurt to just be lazy? He clearly didn’t want to talk about what was bothering him to make him not want to do anything. So she knelt down and was happy to see he at least moved his arm a smidge so she could curl herself back into his hold. Once she was settled she sigh with contentment. It was a beautiful fair autumn day. Not too cold, but also not warm enough to sway her choice in snuggling next to him.

After a little bit, she realized she wasn’t going to go back to sleep. But he didn’t seem to be dreaming either. He was merely content with just… laying around.

“Inuyasha?”

“Hm?”

"Is there something wrong?"

"Keh." After four years since they met, he still used his trademark answer.

Shifting closer, if that was possible given she was snugly pressed into his chest. His chiseled abs brushing against her cheek, she exhaled slowly trying to entice him in another way that had proved very effective when her husband found himself in a poor mood. 

When he didn't react the way she knew he would--a flip of their bodies to have him hover above her with a scowl of impatience…the thought sent a shiver down her spine and warmth grew in her belly. She knew her scent would turn a more cinnamon flavor as he called it-- turning him into putty. 

...why was she not being mounted? Why were they still laying around like the sun was not overhead? Was she dreaming? Pinching herself, feeling the sting made her question further what was wrong with Inuyasha. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" She finally prompted as all her thoughts were drawing blanks. Trying to think over the past year they had reunited, been married, mated, and everything else she didn’t know what was bothering him. They had been through the new moon nights. They had been through him turning into a full demon. They’d seen Sesshomaru, Jaken, Koga, and Ayame. 

There weren't many things they hadn’t experienced together since she returned so what was it?? 

“Do you really not know?” His question hurt her. It was meant to strike a chord and it did. She knew he didn’t mean for it to make her feel bad, but to make her remember.

“I--” She had to swallow the lump in her throat to keep herself from falling apart in his arms. He hadn’t let go of her; his hold was still tight and secure.

He sighed and shifted to finally open his golden orbs. They were laced with sadness. Had she hurt him?? Her tears began to form despite the hollow feeling in her heart that consumed her. What had she done? What couldn’t she remember?? 

“Don’t cry Kagome,” he soothed as his hands began to rub her back. “I didn’t mean to upset ya. I just want to hold you. Relax. Just--be with you today.”

“It’s just so unlike you; not that I’m complaining. I just--did I do something?? Did I scare you? Upset you?? Please talk to me,” she pleaded, clutching onto his bare chest.

“I’m surprised you don’t remember. Then again, our time shit got kinda fucked up four years ago anyway,” he rumbled, still brushing his hands along her back and threading his fingers through her hair. 

“Four years ago… I don’t really--I don’t try to think about--”

“Sometimes that’s all I can think about Kagome. That day the well ripped you from me. The day--well days the jewel swallowed you into the meido. I dream about it--not as often as I used to, but it still happens.”

“Inuyasha…” 

“I know it was painful for you. I know you were alone. I get that--but letting you go… it was the hardest thing I ever had to do. But it was also the easiest. I knew you were safe. I knew you were young and could be happy. I even thought maybe I’d live long enough to see ya again. I’d have given anything to know you were safe--and I had to give you up.”

“Do you… think I made a mistake? Do you regret me returning?” She had to ask that. She needed to. Not that she doubted his love; she just needed to know if he thought she made the wrong choice.

“No. I regret I was selfish enough to not push you back in the well. But no, I could never wish you didn’t return. I doubt I would have lived long enough--I was dyin’ already without you here.”

“Inuyasha,” she hicc’ed into his chest. “Don’t ever say stuff like that. You have to live--even if something happens to me.”

“Nothing will happen to you, Kagome. We’re bonded. I’ll do everything and more to protect you. If I can’t, we’ll die together.”

“Please--”

“Too late for any of that crap, Kagome. We talked about this before I took you as mine,” he growled as his aura grew.

Sighing, she looked up to see the red and blue eyes glaring down at her. Her hands reached up to stroke his demonic markings softly. His purr echoed as he nuzzled against her hands. “Is today the anniversary of when I was taken from you?” He nodded and his growl escalated harshly before returning to the soothing sound he emitted from his chest to calm her. “Is that why you wanted to just lay around?” Another nod was her answer. She snuggled herself back deeply into his chest. Her ear pressed firmly against his heart. “No one will ever take me from you again, Inuyasha. No one, and nothing. I’m here and I’m not going anywhere.”

They laid there for the rest of the day embracing each other. Comforted by the presence of each other. No one came looking for them thankfully, likely knowing exactly why they receded from their village that afternoon and evening. It was okay to indulge in laziness sometimes. It was necessary today. They needed to reassure each other of the choice they had made the year before. 

Her return. Their marriage. Him marking her for all eternity. It was all set in stone and neither would look back and regret; no, they loved each other enough to challenge time itself to reunite with each other. All they would do is take a day off and be thankful for their stubbornness and faithfulness that lead them to their future.

Why was slothfulness a sin? Probably because no one knew that it was okay to take a day to thank the Gods for all you had in the comfort of one’s bed with the person that pledged their life to yours. 

  
  



	2. Wrath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God AU-- I read Underworld by Senie and was like ooooh that's super cool and wanted to create my own!
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> Rated E
> 
> NSFW

Inuyasha was bored. It had been another long day or judging with the God of Justice. She was so… blah. Emotionless. Cold. Little made her smile. He often wondered why the fuck he accepted his brother’s offer to allow him to take the position of the God of Wrath.

Oh right, because his mother was dead and their father had retreated to the underworld to reunite with her. So. Someone needed to take over Mount Olympus and since the previous God of Wrath had kept such order, (not to mention he was the ruler’s rightful heir and firstborn son) he was awarded the place. So why not offer the position to the demi-god who was inhabiting earth and was likely always meant to be alone?

He originally thought that he would find love with Justice. She was so beautiful, refined, had a sense of duty, and the smile she’d bless upon him at rare times often made his heart race but--she couldn't accept he was merely a demi-god. It was beneath her. She offered for them to both become fully human and retreat to the mortal heaven where they both would be free of their duties…

Though in the back of his mind the option was still there, it was one he didn’t like. He had always been strong, and to be a weak mortal, even in ‘heaven’ if his asshole brother would allow him to go there… It was something that didn’t totally appeal to him. He’d prefer to stay in his current position. Even though his look was more demonic than it had originally been back on Earth. 

“Are you ready for the next mortals to be judged, Inuyasha?” His red eyes looked to the left where Kikyo sat. She sat tall, her white unblemished robes loose around her body but tight enough to show her sculpted figure. They were white, fitting for those who were granted justice and were able to proceed into heaven. She wore an off the shoulder silken dress with a golden belt made from foliage tied just at her navel. Her brown eyes bore into his. He scoffed and raised his hand to motion to make it happen already.

Her light giggle made his ears twitch; she was in a good mood about something. Ever since her offer, he had been more standoffish. He wanted to show her he wasn’t really as interested in her offer to rid him and herself of their godly powers. If she wanted out of her duty she could do it herself. She didn’t need to use him as an excuse. His mother raised him better…

That was his other reason for not wanting to go to heaven as a mortal with Kikyo. He wanted to venture to the underworld… to actually meet his father. To be reunited with his mother. If he were to go to heaven with the new God of Justice’s blessings, they wouldn’t be able to venture there.

The system was jacked up. Humans and Gods were obviously separated in the afterlife. Mortals who were bad, went to hell, mortals who were good-- heaven. Easy. Gods didn’t always keep their jobs. Not usually. Eventually it got old. Tiring. They ended up screwing up, making punishments too harsh, making life too easy. When that happened they were either forced into retirement by the God of Gods, or they went willingly. But they ended up limbo--the underworld. They could go between heaven or hell but they couldn’t stay in either for too long unless they wanted to become completely powerless. Which is what Kikyo wanted. To become mortal. She never wanted to have to interact with other Gods again. 

  
  


His father who was the King of the Gods was in the underworld--where he dragged his mother out of heaven. As his true mate. Wife. Whatever. He was fuzzy on the details. Mating or whatever for Gods was different. They could fuck whoever and whatever, but once they found their soulmate--it was like no one else existed.

Inuyasha hated two things; rambling and things that didn’t concern him. All he cared about was where his mother was. But he would earn his retirement. Even if he electively took it now, he doubted Sesshomaru would so happily let him. Not with just a couple of centuries down and hundreds to go. 

“Let’s see. These two passed in the same hour on Earth. She was a priestess, he a demi-god. Like you. Hmmm…” Her pause made him turn to look at her. He already didn’t like the situation. Probably some high and mighty woman of the Gods took it upon herself to send the demi-god back to where he belonged. She’d feel his wrath alright. 

“Looks like she killed him then she died from the wounds she received from her fight with him. Unfortunate.”

“Can you just send them the fuck in? I’ve already passed judgement just from the information you have,” he growled.

“We must be just, Inuyasha. Do not allow anger to cloud your mind,” Kikyo reprimanded as she waved her hand and the door in front of them opened, revealing the two unconscious mortals from the report. Pausing, Inuyasha grew confused. There was something off. Not with the demi-god but the priestess. Snapping his fingers they both awakened and the man looked about glaring then saw her next to him. He reached out to grab her when the chains they were encased in kept him locked in place.

She gasped and her bright blue eyes gazed upon the demi-god in fear. The woman shook in fear and looked down as then realized she was also enveloped in chains. Panicking she tried to break free.

“Be at ease, mortals,” Kikyo said calmly. “There is no reason to fight. You are both dead.”

The priestess’s eyes shimmered and she squeezed them shut as her head dropped to her tightly bound chest.

“At least I took you with me,” the demi-god said snarkily. Inuyasha had to suppress a growl. One of which he wasn’t sure why he would emit because he didn’t even know the holy woman standing before them.

“It says you killed him, priestess?” Kikyo questioned.

“That is correct,” she said without hesitation. Her voice. It sounded familiar to him.

“And then you died of your own wounds,” Kikyo continued. 

“That is also likely true,” the woman confirmed. Why did her voice call to him?

“Would you care to explain your story before Wrath and I, Justice, pass judgement on your souls and place possible punishment for your ill will towards each other on Earth?”

“I killed him. End of story,” the young woman replied solemnly.

“She killed me, a demi-god! Punish her!” The man roared as he began cackling like a mad man. 

Inuyasha had stood before he knew it and leapt to the woman's side between them as he snarled at his mortalized counterpart.

“Inuyasha!!” Kikyo chided.

“We will get the full story before we sentence anyone to anything,” he stated glaring at the dark haired man.

“ _ You _ \--you are Lord Inuyasha. God of Wrath. Brother of Sesshomaru, son of Touga. Tell me… Why would you turn your back on another demi-god?? She killed me for what I was--something I’m sure you are familiar with. Her final words to me were,  _ ohhh _ , what were they Ka-Go-Me?”

Inuyasha's stomach churned the way he sang her name in such a taunting manner. Why was he being so defensive of the woman behind him? He hadn’t even met her and she wasn’t even denying the sick bastard’s story…

“I said ‘go back to where you belong…’” She whispered disparagingly. Even her whisper had control over his heart.

“I think you added something at the end,” the demi-god smirked darkly.

“I will not repeat it in front of the God of Wrath and Justice. They can decide my fate. I have not denied or spoken out against what transpired.”

“Why?” Inuyasha demanded as he turned around looking at the small woman. She was a head shorter, if not more. Her beautiful deep blue sapphire eyes pierced through his soul. Whatever he had left of one anyway when he became the God of Wrath. She had black wavy hair and her skin was slightly pale. She wore priestess garbs, and the chain wrapped around her body hid her figure… suddenly it dawned on him that he was unsure why he was looking. He shouldn’t be trying to look over her form. She had just admitted to killing a demi-god!

“What I did was wrong. I hurt one of the Gods’ children. I will accept my punishment from you, God of Wrath. Whatever it is you decide,” she said airily. Her voice was like a siren, calling out to him from a sea of blackness. He couldn’t stop as he ended up leaning towards her, but she didn’t back away. No. She just stared back at him unafraid. 

Kikyo cleared her throat and he was brought out of his daze to look at the other God who hadn’t moved from her throne. 

“I believe that girl has decided on her fate, Inuyasha,” Kikyo stated firmly. “Wrath should decide her punishment for her sins.”

“One of which I cannot decide a wrath for, as we do not know the full story,” Inuyasha shot back. Kikyo’s face twisted with confusion, an expression he had not seen adorned on her perfect mask she wore in front of mortals before.

“Please--I don’t mean to be a bother--” the girl named Kagome started.

“You will be separated and interviewed by both Justice and I. We will decide punishment and fates after. You are free to roam about in the meantime,” Inuyasha said as he snapped his fingers and the chains dropped. He stood firmly in front of Kagome, back turned to the other demi-god behind him, silently challenging him to attack him or try to harm the woman again.

Kikyo noticed his odd behavior. So he knew it wasn’t just him who thought he was going crazy. Perhaps he needed to visit with his elder brother after this… But then that would mean his wo--his _ person _ to be judged would be at the mercy of Justice and the demi-god who emitted a dark and drowning aura even for a mortal who was deceased. 

“Justice, will you show the demi-god to his quarters until we have time to further investigate?” Inuyasha prompted ignoring her bewildered stare of disbelief in favor of gazing at the woman who was hypnotizing him with just her presence.

“Ahem, Wrath?” She questioned. He turned, but barely to let her see his aqua iris peer at her. “Do you not think we should interview them now? Send them on their way?”

“We have other appointments to handle. One of us will have to step out… Unless, you are saying we can’t handle our job separately?” He led. He knew Kikyo hated being questioned about her duties as she had held them so highly. She had worked with Sesshomaru and was fine not having a new God of Wrath appointed when he took over Olympus.

“As you wish, Inuyasha,” she said coldly. Maybe he should consider not leaving Kagome alone with her. 

Before he knew what he was doing, he placed a hand on said priestess’ back and led her to the chambers she would be residing in. He sensed the demi-god behind him and he snapped. Turning around, he only saw red as he snarled loudly at him, “I did not tell you to follow. Your chambers are separate from hers.”

“Oh, but she is my companion. Isn’t that right, Ka---” He didn’t finish his taunt as Inuyasha lifted him off his feet by his throat. 

“Speak her name again and you’ll find yourself without a mouth--down here you are a _mortal_ since you died as one. You are not one of us,” he growled menacingly. He didn’t give a shit if he was acting without thinking. This fucker was going to feel his wrath even if she had murdered him in cold blood. The way he said her name so familiarly, so degrading, so leadingly, made his blood boil.

“INUYASHA!” Kikyo yelled, her voice a sharp reprimand.

“Take this fool to his quarters, Kikyo. Make sure he doesn’t leave them either. Your right to wander has been suspended,” he ordered as he grabbed Kagome’s arm and yanked her into her new room.

Slamming the door shut behind them he roughly tossed her away. He hadn’t meant to be rough, but he needed distance. He needed to regain himself. She stumbled and landed on the plush bed and finally looked up and around in confusion. Her face turned to awe as she studied the room she was now more or less being kept prisoner in. Not that she wasn't free to look around--but he doubted she would with the other demi-god outside.

“Wow…”

“So, you gonna spill your story?” He asked as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the door.

Swallowing, the girl finally looked at him. He smelled her obvious curiosity and even… arousal. He smirked at the thought, his fang poking from his lip. Of course she desired him. A mere mortal couldn't help but fall for the God of Wrath. He knew it was fake--or had to be. Her desires were just because of wonder. Many before her also held this lust--but only for a moment to save them from their fates.

“Well?”

“There’s nothing to tell. We’ve hunted each other for years. I finally caught him and was able to kill him. But guess the joke was on me! Hahaha,” she laughed bitterly as she shifted to sit on the bed beneath her. “He took me right with him to face his brethren, his family. I know it’s a sin to kill a God, demi-god, any or all alike. But I--I had to,” she confessed.

“Care to tell me why? Your punishment could be less. I may be Wrath and I may demand vengeance--but I could go easy on a mortal such as yourself. You served my kind. Maybe just fifty lashings, five hundred years spent drifting the black sea.”

“No. I betrayed you and I will serve my punishment. Whatever you see fit. I just… Thank you. For allowing me this privilege. To talk to you,” she smiled kindly. Oh damn. He never wanted her to stop. His body seemed to be under her control. Or something.

He was suddenly sitting next to her and she gasped in surprise. Taking her chin in his hand he brought her face to his as he gazed deeply into her blue eyes. “I could have you tortured for millennia. You could live the same dream over and over repeating your crime or worst nightmare. Do you still choose silence? Why not confide in me? Are you waiting for the God of Justice? She is just as cold, if not colder than I. Especially when it comes to a death of one of our own.”

“I am waiting for no one, God of Wrath. I am merely here for my punishment for breaking my decree to protect and serve you. I deserve nothing less than your wrath.”

He looked at her; he studied her. What was wrong with this woman? She still smelt so strongly of lust--of want.  _ Need _ . Yet she looked heartbroken--like she had betrayed him in some way. Then her words echoed in his mind, ‘ _ breaking my decree to protect and serve you. _ ’

“How old are you?”

“I was eighteen,” she answered simply, still not looking away from what he thought was an intense stare.

“And you were a shrine maiden?”

“Yes.”

“But you didn’t worship all the Gods. You chose your words carefully…”

“You caught that, huh?” She blushed as her lips parted slightly.

“You know me. Who I am. That was why you didn’t react when Kikyo used my mortal name.”

“I do.”

“How?”

“Stories. Legends,” she confessed as she smiled softly at him. “I--I was so entranced by your story. How you were called into your duty you hold now without any form of fight. Following your mother--it’s just… It’s really sweet. Kind. I wanted nothing more than to serve you. To rid the world of evils that took your mother from you. I read that your mother was reunited with your father though. That is wonderful… You will get there one day too, right?”

“That’s why I followed anyway,” he said. Why was he telling her this? Why did she draw him to her?

“I’m sorry I let you down. I--I honestly don’t hold prejudices against demi-gods. He just...”

His grip on her chin tightened, “Go on.”

“He used his power to hurt others. I could no longer stand by and allow him to use what he was blessed with to harm others… I had to resign from the temple and set out to hunt him. We spent years chasing each other. It became a game for him. A sick, twisted, and evil game. I thought eventually someone else would step up--someone else sworn to serve the Gods’ temples would help but… no one would. So I--I knew even though I would dishonor you, I had to do it. He was ruining the reputation of demi-gods. I finally caught him and… well… Here we are,” she offered.

“You were a servant at my temple…” He said with awe. No wonder her voice was like a song. It literally was one he heard praying to him ritually. She had called out to him daily. Sang to him. Cried to him. She spoke to him through the darkness of his life.

“Yes. I--I’m so sorry to disappoint you,” she tried to bow as she apologized but he kept his grip firm.

“You are not a disappointment. If he was smearing the name of Gods he deserved his death. He will be punished further as well.”

“The God of Justice is meeting with him though… I highly doubt she’ll allow him to be punished.” He didn’t deny or confirm her thoughts. Honestly she wasn’t wrong. Kikyo had already decided she was to be punished since she sinned in killing another. And for that matter, a demi-god. A brother to them.

“I won’t allow her to punish you,” he said without thinking as a soothing rumble from his chest emerged.

She blushed again and her hands finally raised to gingerly touch his bare chest. Her eyes lowered to his pecks. He saw the way she looked over his body. He was built like a God. Fuck he was a demi-god but in his Godly form. Red eyes with bright blue irises, purple demonic marks that adorned his cheeks, wrists, hips, and ankles. His body was sculpted and reflected strength--something he had to show in order to make people fear their punishment he would give. He wore simple black low rise harem pants. He had a bright red obi that held them up on his hips. Jewelry and adornments of other things to show his status didn’t interest him. Kikyo held the same attitude towards that. It was a waste. 

Her hands trembled as they traced his body. He could sense she was excited, but also nervous. 

As a shrine maiden, she would have been a virgin. She had really devoted her life to him?

“Why me, priestess?”

“Huh?” She asked as she refocused.

“Why did you pick my temple to worship? I’m sure you noticed there aren’t many.”

“Why is that?” She questioned.

“I was demi-god, remember? Still technically am. Some felt I did not deserve my place among the others. Some Gods also share that feeling,” he added thinking of his partner. 

“But you earned your position! You’ve served Lord Sesshomaru for centuries! There hasn’t been a mistrial for so long--you are able to see mortals for who they are because you once lived among us. I don't see it as weakness; I see it as strength. It makes you,  _ you _ . You’re perfect just the way you are.”

He couldn’t stop himself as he kissed her. His lips we pressed hard to hers as he pulled her to mold into his body. Fuck. She fit so perfectly. He’d waited eons to hear what she said; that he shouldn't have to change. That she accepted and worshipped him just as he was. 

Her moan was unexpected but he greedily swallowed it returning a heated growl. Honestly he thought he would have been slapped for being so forward--especially to a priestess. He felt her shift, raising herself and lifting her arms to entwine around his neck. 

“Inuyasha,” she gasped.

Fuck. He was done for. Was this how his father felt about his mother? It wasn’t like he had never enjoyed the pleasures of a willing woman. Many mortal women wanted a last hurrah before being thrown into the depths of hell or whatever punishment he had decided to bestow upon their souls. But this woman who was so tightly held in his arms--he wanted to protect her. Worship her the way she had prayed and honored him. He wanted her in a way he never wanted another. She would bear his mark. Damn Sesshomaru and the likely punishment he would give to him--he was going to bond her soul to his. 

“Tell me; would you accept a punishment from me?” He prompted as he kissed a trail of pecs and nips down her jaw to her throat.

“Yes,” she whined as he bit her harder on her shoulder. He could feel the warmth pulling at her nether regions that straddled his lap. Pulling her even closer to press and grind against his own sex that was hot, risen, and hard; he thought he might die.

“Any punishment?” He asked again as he began kneading her tender round breasts.

“Yes!” She wailed. “A-Anything--as long as I’m with you while I receive it,” she begged as she ground her core down on his cock.

“You’ll accept that then? That you will be mine for eternity? That we will delve out the punishment to other mortals until we have been retired or we quit?”

“You--” she paused her movements and pulled away from him slightly. Her arms remained pressed against his shoulders but her chest was no longer firmly against his own. “You’d do that…? You--You want me to--to be by your side?”

“The fact that you accept me for who I am, Kagome… That’s what’s unbelievable.”

“I--I never thought--I--”

“Is that a yes?” He rumbled as he hovered his face close to hers again.

“If you’ll have me--I’ll stay by your side. Always,” she promised as one of her hands stroked his cheek lovingly.

His lips took over hers again and his hands grasped her eager hips. Shit. For a virgin she was a wild thing. He swallowed her gasps and groans as he helped her stroke herself against his hardened length. Even though he was definitely not new to the sensations of a woman throwing themselves at him, he was finding it hard to not instantly cum. Her scent, the sounds she was making, her body--fuck. She was perfect. 

He pulled his mouth from hers and leaned closely to her ear, breathing harshly into it. “Come on Kagome. I know you know what  _ you _ like. I’ve only heard you call out my name in your prayer hundreds of times. Tell me,” he barely groaned out as she took extra time to raise herself up to sink back down on him brushing her clit against him. “Were you thinking of me in your chambers in a very ungodly way?”

“Yes,” she whined breathlessly. “I’ve always wanted you, Inuyasha! I’m in love with you!” 

He barely paused when he felt her go stiff. But he realized his pause and her stiffness were for different reasons. His was from her unhesitant confession, hers was from her release. Of multiple things actually; confession and orgasm. Holy fuck. She panted as she slumped into his body and it was all he could do as he held her close. Her forehead pressed into his neck, her heated breath tickled his sternum. His hands ended up rubbing up and down her back, through her hair, even his lips somehow ended up pressed against her temple.

“Do you really? You don’t even know me…”

“I know enough. Even just being here--with you like this… I know I’m probably not your first. I know plenty of other women, maybe even Gods have given you their bodies but… I can just tell I’m different. The God of Justice could tell. Please tell me it’s not just all in my head,” she asked earnestly, lifting her head from his shoulder.

“No… it’s not in your head. I’ve never wanted a woman as I have wanted you,” he confessed. Her hands brushed against his cheeks and he felt himself flush knowing his golden orbs were appearing from the look that crossed over her eyes. “No one has seen my true amber eyes in centuries. Not since I was a mortal…”

“They're-- they’re beautiful,” she admitted as her hands made their way up to his ears. A feature no other woman had been allowed, let alone  _ wanted _ , to touch. He emitted a low rumble as he laid her down atop the bed as he hovered over her. “Do--Do you promise I’ll always be by your side?”

“Always. Forever. You are mine,” he proclaimed.

“Yours? Will you be--mine?” Her blue hazy eyes full of lust and desire searched his face for deception. 

“I was already yours the moment you entered the trial room,” he confessed as he kissed her, sinking his body down to be firmly snug against hers.

His claws began to shred her clothing enlisting a gasp and her arms rose to try and cover her body from his sight. He growled as he took hold of her arms and slammed them onto the bed beside her body as he slowly sat up to loom over hers.

“You will not wear clothes showing your virgin status or how you are beneath me. You will wear clothes showing yourself as my equal. Until then, you will be bare before me and I, before you. We will join and I will mark you as mine.

“Because you are mine; you will fuck me, mate with me, and never hide yourself before me. I will never hide before you. Are these terms you can accept?”

“Are you sure? Why would you--why do you want someone like me when you could have…” She didn’t finish her thought a loud as she looked to the closed door that separated them from Kikyo and the sick fuck she killed. 

“Kikyo, the God of Justice, and I never would have worked. She wanted to retire, not that I don’t want to do that but… she wanted us to become mortals.”

“But you’d never be able to see your mother! You’d give up everything that made you-- _ you _ !!” She cried.

“Yep. Only reason I chose not to go. My mother is the only reason I agreed to this gig. Love and shit was never in the equation,” he saw her face look slightly disappointed and discouraged. “I’m choosing you. Kikyo is not a part of this. I hold no feelings towards her. She is merely a partner--a friend.”

“Are you sure you’re not just--settling?”

“Pft, you settled for me. A God who had no other followers. I count that as a blessing in itself. I am not settling for you at all. In fact,” he smirked as he lowered himself back onto her body so she could feel how hard he was for her. “Let me prove to you how much I want you. How much I believe I think that I need to earn you.”

He didn’t allow her to protest any further as his hands dropped to her thighs, pulling them apart as his face dipped to devour her. He heard his name moaned as he traced through her wet glistening folds. His ears twitched to catch every cry, plead, and heated breath her lungs gave out as he explored her. She tasted even better than he thought she would. 

Torturing her was his new favorite thing to do. But if she felt she should be punished, that he, Wrath, should toy with her, then by Gods he would. He was surprised by how far she was letting him push her; he would nearly brush her sensitive nub before he pulled away, leaving her hysterical. But she never raised her hands to his head to press into her or shift him to where she wanted him. So… she was submitting to his will, eh? His demonic half was beyond happy but his mortal side wanted her to be just an eager participant. Not that he didn’t enjoy watching and feeling her writhe beneath him. Nor did he not enjoy crawling his hands up her trembling body, hot and musky, dripping with sweat and excitement but… his mortal side was right. 

Smirking as he brought his hand to replace his tongue and drew large circles as he yet again, just missed her clit. “Well Kagome, do you enjoy this? Never would have pegged you as a masochist. Do you enjoy being teased?”

“It’s been my dream,” she panted. “I--I’ve always wondered what it would be like--with you--”

“Is that right? Am I living up to your expectations?” He prompted as he nibbled and laved her stomach. Her hands flew to his shoulders and he couldn’t help but grin.

“God yes,” she gasped and whined as his finger just barely brushed her clit. How she was able to hold on so long without demanding him to finish, was perplexing to him. Maybe she was just as stubborn as he was.

“You better tell me what you want--or I can just tease you all day,” he smiled cockily, flicking her nipple with his tongue as his fingers traced her opening.

“Ahhh!!” She cried as he felt her walls contract just as he removed his fingers to flutter around her folds once more. “Inu-- _Inuyashaaaaaa_ ,” she groaned. There she was. She was just on the brink. So close, but so far. His cock had never been so hard in his life. To be fair, he'd never got this intimate or personal with any of his previous sexual encounters. She was the first that he tasted, she was the first for him to try and pleasure. And she would be his last.

“Yes, Ka-Go-Me?” He slightly hated himself for saying her name the same way that bastard had, but if the arousal in her scent said anything, it was that she liked him being that familiar with her.

“Pleaseeeee,” she begged as her hips suddenly came to life. They were trying to press into his hand, to insert his fingers within her hot dripping core--fuck she was trying to fuck herself on his hand. He had never seen something so erotic in his life.

“Tell me, Kagome. Tell me what you want,” he unsteadily relayed as his breath came out in unrhythmic pulses against her shoulder as he kissed his way to her face.

“I--I thought you were going to show me.” His lips paused and he looked at her face to see the fire in her ocean blue eyes. Fuck. She would be the death of him. 

Smirking, he lightly pressed his lips to her before chuckling. “And here I thought you were submitting to me. But there’s the confidence you need to be my mate.” His finger slammed into her and she wailed briefly before his mouth locked with hers once again. His tongue searched her mouth, exploring, demanding for her to explore his own. She hadn’t needed much convincing as her tongue brushed against his own and roughly scraped against his fangs. Damn. He was in love. And he knew absolutely nothing about her.

Her thrusting down onto his fingers was the only thing keeping him in place. He wanted her to be slamming down onto his cock but damn--he’d give her another climax. He angled his thumb to brush and reach her enlarged bundle of nerves finally. Then she bit his lip when she whimpered and he lost all self control. His lips moved eagerly over her mouth, taking and giving as many sounds as she was feeding into him. He slammed more fingers into her--three total as he took over trying to bring her to her orgasm. He kept his thumb over her nub now, pressing it hard and hotly around, making her keen and writhe further under him. His other hand switched between pulling and kneading her nipples. Until her hands the gripped his shoulders were scratching him uncontrollably.

“ _ Inuyashaaaaa _ ,” she cried as he felt her walls spasm around his hand. She was so wet. So ready. He made himself remain still until he felt her come back down. Withdrawing his hand from her heat, he went to unite his obi when her delicate little hand stalled his. He looked at her flustered face as she bit her lip, “Let me?” 

Trying to keep the sappy look from his face but likely failing, he let her untie his belt and push down his harem pants. His cock sprang forth making him more aware of his ache. No woman had ever made him so aroused in his life--that included the refined beauty who sat next to him daily. The only woman he had considered spending his life with. But here, sitting before him, a girl with the most natural beauty, animated, spirited, and by far the hottest creature he had ever seen, was the woman he would never leave. 

He’d never been with a pure woman in the trial room before. He wasn’t sure if it would be the same here or if because it was just her soul present if it would hurt when he took her. All he knew was she was it for him. So he would try to take it slow.

Taking his cock in his hand and taking her leg in the other to open her to him, he aligned himself to her opening. He maintained eye contact as he dipped within her wet tight pussy. Her eyes locked with his as she took him all in, never once fleeing in pain or nervousness.

“You okay?” He had to ask before he withdrew. If she wasn’t, he needed to make sure his instincts knew not to slam back into her like they were demanding.

“I’m perfect,” she sighed as her hands snaked up to cruel around his shoulders. “Please, make me yours.”

She didn’t have to ask twice before his demonic energy came back full force. He began fucking her. There was no love making, teasing, nothing--he was slamming his cock into her full force as fast as he could. But his little vixen held on for the ride, arching her back off the bed, her head twisting back and forth, her face contorted with the throes of pleasure. His claws gripped her hips tightly, piercing her skin, but even the scent of her blood couldn’t stop him from rutting her. Not when her hips were thrusting right back against his, not when her hands clutched him so hard to bring him closer to her, not when she was screaming his name. He released one of her hips in favor of stroking her clit fervently, not that she needed help finding her release again. No, he felt the tell tale signs of her walls clutching his hardened length that was buried deeply within her.

“Kagome,” he groaned pitifully. 

“I’m close, Inuyasha,” she whined as he hit a particular spot she seemed to like. He repeated the motion and he had her basically levitating off the bed when she finally froze and wailed out her orgasm. It was too fucking much for him. Her walls were clamping down on him, her voice was singing to his ears cries of bliss, and her smooth delicate body was entwined with his--his cock erupted within her snatch without warning, pumping his seed into her womb. 

As he emptied himself within her, his enlarged fangs pierced her shoulder. Her breath hitched as he felt her shudder beneath him, still clutching onto his form to keep him close. He withdrew his fangs as he pierced his tongue and swiped his blood over the mark leaving behind a jagged purple mark along her shoulder.

“You are mine,” he said as his demonic instincts receded.

“I’m yours,” she repeated, smiling through her disheveled appearance as she stroked his face.

He nuzzled her neck lovingly before placing kisses up to her face and then to her mouth. Rising off the bed and pulling out of her, he almost whined verbally from the loss. She sat up and looked hesitantly at the door. He snapped his fingers and she was immediately adorned in red silk robes. It was a halter that wrapped around her neck, the strings hung loosely from her back. The piece dropped as it exposed her bare back and covered her ass. The dress was tight and form fitting. He wanted everyone to see what was his and his alone. Her purple mark was visible and vibrant.

She looked over her outfit and stood spinning around as if testing it. Pausing, she gazed at him with a question on her face, making him arch his eyebrow in return.

“For me? Really?”

“Why would it not be?”

“I… This is just so--” she shivered and raised her hands to heart. She smiled through glistening eyes, “You just don’t know how much of a dream this is for me.”

He stepped to be in front of her and took her hands. “I swear upon my life, I will always protect you.”

“You don’t even know me,” she confessed. 

“I know enough. I know you gave your life to protect my reputation. You didn’t allow others to consume your thoughts or deter your beliefs. I also know you are the most beautiful creature I have ever laid my eyes on in my entire existence.” 

She blushed prettily and he knew because he described it like that in his mind that she had ruined him. Whatever. He didn’t care. He’d be a sissy for her. Anything to get her to smile for him. 

“Before we go back, which we will have to...tell me why. I need to know because he will not be able to escape my wrath,” he said as his demonic energy reemerged. 

“Uh… he was raping and pillaging villages. He made it to mine and he challenged me. I didn’t back down and chased him. A couple times he got too close to me and almost, well, did to me what he did to those other women but… I was able to stop him. That’s why he acts like he knows me. But no one other than you has seen me or touched me the way you have. I wouldn’t lie to you about that. I also wouldn’t have disgraced your temple by wearing robes if I was--”

His growl cut her off as he clenched her hands almost probably too painfully tight. “He would never and could never taint you. But he will receive punishment. Demi-gods are to balance nature, not destroy it until they are called upon to serve their God--currently my asshole brother.”

Kagome giggled and pulled her hands free from his and wrapped her arms around his body. He did so in return and pressed his face into her hair. She smelled of him--of  _ them _ . Their combined scent rolled off of her in waves. He hoped that demi-god would smell it.

Taking her hand, he pulled her from the room and emerged to a very cold and glaring Kikyo. Kagome initially took a step back to stand behind him but he kept a firm grip on her hand. She had to prove they were equals. 

“Kikyo,” he greeted calmly.

“What have you done, Inuyasha?”

“She’s mine.”

“Yours? You can’t be serious. We were to--”

“No. That was what you wanted. You can retire and become mortal. However, my place is here, by my mate's side.”

“You choose this child over me? The only God who would accept you?”

“She accepted me as a mortal and as I am now. You only want me to become mortal to retire. We have never explored anything further. She is my equal now. There is no going back. As my equal, she shared her story and that of the other demi-god. She was willing to accept my wrath without preamble; but after my interrogation, she does not need to be judged by Wrath _. He_ does,” he stated as he snapped opening the door to the other man’s room. 

The demi-god stepped out with an air of confidence about him until he had noticed Kagome’s appearance. His original arrogance was replaced with rage. He stepped forward and by consequence, Inuyasha pushed Kagome behind him. 

"Don't want anyone else looking at what you rutted, mutt? What? Couldn't find anyone living to love you so you took the first bitch who offered herself to you?" 

"Watch your mouth. At least I didn't force myself upon her or anyone else. Rape and pillaging are pretty hefty crimes in the mortal realm, aren't they, Justice? Especially against humans who are innately weaker than a demi-god."

The demi-god looked thrown. Did he honestly believe he wouldn't have talked to his mate? Yea, they didn't do too much before they bonded but he knew who she was beneath the beauty. She was made for him and him alone. Fuck, she had even pledged herself to him in her mortal life to live in servitude in his temple. Really what more could he do than share himself with her?

"Justice, I have decided what my wrath shall be upon his soul. Do you have any objections?" 

"None. You've already taken away anything more I had to disagree with. Proceed."

Inuyasha smirked and snapped his fingers, ripping apart the demi-god who stood before them until he disappeared. He tugged on Kagome's hand to lead her back to her chambers when his elder brother appeared. 

"Little brother," he said blandly.

"Lord Sesshomaru," he replied coldly back. 

"You've found your mate. What will you do now?" Impatient bastard.

"Whatever it is you wish," he said as calmly as he could. He wanted to tell the ass to go to hell but he needed his favor. Even more so then because he had taken Kagome without asking.

"This one was told by the God of Justice that you and she would be retiring together. This was obviously a misunderstanding… as you are this one's brother, you will have the choice. You may retire and go be with father and your mortal mother, or you both may remain here and your mate may replace the God of Justice as she seeks retirement."

Inuyasha looked to his mate who was securely pressed against his back. She smiled reassuringly to him letting him know it was his choice. He then looked to Kikyo who was gazing at him with interest.

"Since I took Kikyo’s choice away, I will allow her to become a normal woman. My mate will take her place. As long as they both accept this."

"Anywhere you go, I will follow, Inuyasha," Kagome said as she squeezed his hand. 

"Thank you, Inuyasha. I will take the peace you have offered me and will humbly step down," Kikyo said as she rose from her throne to walk to Sesshomaru.

He nodded and they both disappeared. Inuyasha turned to face Kagome who smiled brightly up at him. He kissed her chastely, promising that as new Wrath and Justice, they would never be alone again. His new partner, lover, and  _ mate _ ...they would always be together.

  
  


  
  
  
  
  



	3. Envy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I always see fics where Inuyasha loses his memory (aside from one post-canon where Ksg loses hers and the name escapes me) but I was like---what would happen if she did? And what if someone used that to her advantage???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW-SMOOTS AT THE END

When Kikyo was alive she never knew feelings of hate or envy… dead she knew them all too well. She was free to do so as she was longer bound by the rules of priestesshood. 

Sitting there behind a barrier with the woman she hated most in the world, hiding from the man she loved the most, was an ironic situation. She had been passing through the area when she heard Inuyasha scream her rival’s name dramatically. The splash and cry she heard that followed only informed her of what had occurred; they had been fighting some demon and the girl was knocked off the cliff in some way and Inuyasha hadn’t been able to reach her in time.

Stupid child.

She heard their friends get aboard the flying feline youkai and call out to her. But when Kikyo came across the girl, she was unconscious and had obviously hit her head fairly hard on one of the rocks that was in the passing waters. 

Kikyo was unsure what came over her when she sent her soul collectors to grab her and bring her out of the water. The bump to her head seemed gruesome; from her training as a healer, she knew memory loss would accompany it, if she even woke at all. 

She gripped her bow and drew back her arrow at the girl to put her out of her misery… but she couldn’t fire. The girl had saved her. Even though she had not asked for it. Still, she couldn’t bring herself to end her even though that would cure her of her hatred, cure her of her envious feelings for the life  _ she  _ should have.

Kikyo should be the one traveling with Inuyasha, not this--this-- _ child _ . It should have been her who softened Inuyasha's heart. He didn’t need friends. He didn’t need anyone but her! Yet here he was, gallivanting all over the lands with this  _ girl _ and the friends she made him make in order to correct the wrong this worthless child made.

Well, that was part of it. The jewel was indeed her mistake; shattering it rather than guarding the important object. Impudence. Naraku, however, was unfortunately Kikyo’s burden to bear. But it should be Inuyasha with Kikyo. Together they could destroy Naraku and send him to hell where he belonged. Vengeance belonged to them and them alone! Then they could return to the netherworld together--where they should have stayed until  _ she _ came along.

This girl was ruining her second life! Ruining her chances with Inuyasha! The child confused him when she was around, she broke her spells, curses, everything!! It was like his heart had chosen-- _ no _ .  **No** . She mustn't think that way. The child hadn’t won yet. Kikyo still held his heart. His heart belonged to her and her alone… This _reflection_ of her was a mere imitation. It was familiar to him. Of course he would travel with her for the reminder that she was still there...

Kikyo also knew Inuyasha would never forgive her if she did end up being the one to end her miserable little existence. But Inuyasha seemed to forget she didn’t belong in this era. It was  _ they _ who should be together as they were both born here. Not the girl.

But if there was a way to dispel the hold the girl held over Inuyasha, a way to prove that she was no better than her, Kikyo, then…

Memory loss. That was it. If she could make the girl forget herself, how she was raised and put her in the same position as herself, how she was trained fifty years ago then she too, would hold Inuyasha at arm's length. She wouldn’t embrace him, run to him, but be wary of his existence as a half-demon. Yes, his human heart was what Kikyo trusted but his demonic half that lingered just below the surface… it stirred at everything. All his instincts were just waiting to emerge and attack. It was far too powerful for his own good. But because of his human heart, the heart she had claimed and fell in love with, she could not end him.

The jewel could still be used to purify him. Or it could bring her body back and they could once more be together. But as a half-demon? Could Kikyo truly do that?

There might be another way to purify his demonic half. In Mount Hakurei he had been purified and was able to walk around as a human. At least that is what she had gathered when she stood at the base and finally saw him emerge. His youki hadn’t been present the whole time. There was no way he could have entered the barrier still erected as a half-demon…

Either way, she first needed him to realize the girl was of no importance. That she too, would see him just as Kikyo had under the same circumstances. The question remained how should she go about this plan? Would Inuyasha see it as brainwashing? Could there be a way to cure herself of envy without getting her hands dirty?

Would Inuyasha ultimately see the illusion this girl had so clearly cast upon him? 

She knelt down next to the girl and looked her over carefully. It would work---it could work. Rising quickly, she stepped away from her. She needed to clear her head. Envy and pride were clouding her mind. Maybe seeing her beloved would help her realize she was being foolish. She left the girl with her collectors but stayed within her barrier to seek him out.

  
  
  


“KAGOME!!!!!!” Inuyasha called again as he leapt from rock to rock in the fast turning river. He was beginning to panic. She always answered him. Always. Where was she?! She couldn’t have been swept that far down! Sango and Miroku had gone after her the moment she went down. 

“DAMNIT!!!” He slammed his fist into a sharp rock as he knelt down. Where was she?!! He couldn’t--He needed--

It was a mistake. A gravely miscalculated one. They had been fighting some nasty ogres. They weren’t that tough--just big, stupid, and hard to get to stop moving. 

But he had pushed her away from him--thinking she would have been safer away from him. He had her dismount. He couldn’t use the Wind Scar because the cliff they were on was so unstable. He didn’t need everyone to fall down into the rapids below. 

He hadn’t expected the ogre to misstep and knock into her. 

He hadn’t expected not to reach her on time.

Her scream filled his ears, his mind… 

“Inuyasha!!” Sango cried, interrupting his self-deprecating thoughts. He looked up to see her soaring atop Kirara towards him. They hovered just above him. “We--We looked everywhere. Even where the river ended. We didn’t find her. Someone or something must’ve taken her out of the water.”

“Fuck!!!” He felt his blood boiling! If only he had gotten to her in time. Fucking stupid jewel shards!!! Miroku should have been hanging onto the stupid things! All they did was put her in danger!!!

“Inuyasha, we will find her. You just have to remain calm. Whoever grabbed her couldn’t have gotten too far. Shippo and Miroku are still searching. There’s--There’s something else…” She grimaced.

“Spit it the fuck out!” His patience was growing dimmer by the moment. He almost didn’t care if he let his fucking demonic half run loose and find Kagome while killing anyone and anything in his way. At least he’d find her! Damnit, he needed to calm down.

He needed to remember what Kagome would have wanted. She wouldn’t want innocent people or even demons to suffer at his hands because he needed to find her. Even though finding her was far more important than anything else!

“Kikyo’s soul collectors were nearby. I--I didn’t want to tell you but Miroku said maybe she’d be able to--”

“Fuck Kikyo. We need to find Kagome!” He shouted, seething that they thought he’d want to see Kikyo when Kagome was who knows where?!! Goddamnit!!! They needed to find Kagome! Kikyo could fucking wait! Like hell she would help them find Kagome.

Whoa...When had he ever cursed Kikyo so blatantly? He knew… he knew Kikyo was dead. But he had always felt he owed her--something. Something because she could have used the jewel to heal herself but she had followed after him, thinking he was dead. But now-- now he had Kagome to think about first. 

Kagome would always come first. 

He wasn’t sure when she had become such a beacon and absolute part of his life. She had a habit of integrating herself so deeply into his being… into his heart.

But there was no time to analyze that--they needed to get to Kagome as fast as they could!

  
  
  


They raced off unaware that one he was cursing was within earshot. He didn’t want to see her at all… This-- _ girl  _ was more important than she was?

Fine. Then it would be done. She would carefully ensure the girl was ‘taken care of’. 

  
  
  


Months passed and Inuyasha was losing his fucking cool. His edge. Miroku and Sango tried to stir him, Shippo was just as lost as he was though. Without his mother figure, all Shippo had was him. He just didn’t care. They had searched for weeks and weeks to find her. They looked in every village, every forest--they even went so far as to ask Koga if he had found her…

He sucked up his pride; he’d do anything to get her back. They even ran into his asshole brother… Nothing. 

They knew if Naraku had her he would have advertised more. Taunt them or whatever. Luckily Kagura even confirmed briefly in passing when they came upon her that they hadn’t seen Kagome. As they still hadn’t heard from Naraku, they knew Kagura didn’t leak the information Kagome was missing.

With everyone looking and no news, Inuyasha was losing himself. He had become distant. Quiet. There was less fight in him. All he wanted was her smile to grace him again. Just a flutter of her touch on his arms. The overwhelming scent of cherry blossoms and honey... 

“Inuyasha, we should really resume our search for the shards. Miroku doesn’t have…  _ forever _ ! We need to hunt for Naraku! Kagome wouldn’t want us just to stop!” Sango tried to reason without being so grim. Keh. Whatever. 

“If we search for more shards we are likely to maybe find clues to where Kagome has gone,” Miroku offered. Pass. He would be fine looking for her without either of them. They were slowing him down. 

“Inuyasha! It’s been three moons since she went missing! If she was going to come back to the village she would have at this point! Please!!” Sango pleaded.

“Go without me. I’m gonna go resume my search for her,” Inuyasha stated evenly.

“UGH!!! Inuyasha we all lost someone we loved--” Sango started before Miroku grabbed her shoulder.

“As you wish, Inuyasha. We will reconvene here in one moon alright? Then will you give up this charade and let us help you?” Miroku offered.

“That’s all I need. I’ll find her…”

“Shippo, please come with us,” Sango asked nicely. 

“But--” Shippo began to protest.

“Sango’s right. I’ll find her, Shippo. I’ll bring her back.”

“You promise, Inuyasha?” The tyke asked earnestly.

“Yea. I do,” he said with as much warmth as he could. Without Kagome, he felt his heart and soul had been ripped out of him. But he could do this. For her. He would do it for her. He'd comfort her-- _their_ kit. 

“Alright,” Shippo conceded as he leapt atop Sango’s shoulder. He nuzzled her, seeking comfort and she rubbed his head as lovingly as she could.

“Don’t worry, Shippo. Inuyasha never breaks a promise.”

Fuck. He needed to get Kagome back. The brat needed his mother. Sango was right; he wouldn’t break his promise. He would find her!

Inuyasha left without another word, racing back to where they were separated all those months before. He had one moon. One month. He would find her even if it killed him. 

  
  
  


Kagome was picking herbs in her village quietly amongst the other priests and monks. They all watched her quietly, as if leering at her. For holy men, they seemed rather perverted. It slightly bothered her--but thankfully as one of the cloth herself, she hoped silently nothing would ever become of it. 

Besides… There was someone else. Someone who had already stolen her heart. Someone who she was madly in love with.

“I think I’ll make my rounds in the village,” she said calmly to not alert them of her discomfort.

“Very well, Lady Kagome,” one of the monks bowed from his place under the tree as he meditated.

“Have a good evening Lady priestess,” a priest offered as she picked up her basket and headed to make her rounds.

She had been there for a couple months now. She had awoken groggy one night when the moon was dark. Her head hurt so bad and she had no memories of how she came to be laying in the forest outside the village. There was another priestess present at the time--Kikyo. That was her name.

She had explained her name and her calling to the village. The young woman said she had hit her head rather hard when she was fighting a demon. The other priestess left in a rush, stating she was still in perusal of that demon and that the villagers would explain to her what demons were--what _she_ was.

The villagers had come running when she stumbled into their territory and helped her heal from her injuries. Sensing her power, they helped her retrain to be able to use them and educated her about monks, priests, priestesses, and other holy and unholy things. Demons. Anything. Everything. She knew nothing. 

They explained it was like having to teach a young child, but because she was so powerful, it was worth the frustrations. Once she was well enough, she began helping out the villagers with their ailments. She hadn’t really seen any demons around… none that the other described anyway. There had been a couple of foxes, horses, and even some fairy-like creatures but none seemed so evil she needed to vanquish them.

They, of course, scolded her for not purifying them on the spot. Something she was deeply confused about. Why would she hurt them when they hadn’t hurt her? It made no sense. What confused her further was why she held no memories of her previous life; all she found in her mind was images of her current one.

Once she finished visiting the villagers, she made her way over to the cliff that overlooked the rice fields. She was lonely. To make matters worse she couldn’t even explain why. She just knew she was missing people--missing someone specifically. Someone with silver hair, golden eyes and--well that was impossible. She was describing someone who wasn’t human.  That was who held her heart. The mysterious man who only visited her in her dreams. The demon who she could see so clearly every time she closed her eyes.

She never spoke a word to the others about it; not that it would matter anyway. As a priestess, she was not supposed to have those thoughts. But…if they were to ever meet? All bets would be off the table.

Multiple times she had awoken hot and bothered, her hand inside her yukata touching herself in ways that shocked her… But she couldn’t seem to stop herself from imagining the man with cute, soft furry ears atop his head, a fanged smirk that sent chills down her spine. Rather than cooling her down, it made her body ignite with a flaming passion.

But it was pathetic. She didn’t even know his name. Honestly she felt guilt using him like that… 

Perhaps she should go in search of the Lady Kikyo. Maybe she had finished hunting whatever demon she was looking for and she could further tell her about herself--the parts she was missing. If she was being honest with herself, she always felt the other priestess’ presence near but had been too frightened to go out and look for her directly. She wasn’t even sure why. Kikyo had saved her… right? Why should she be afraid of her?

Standing she brushed off her red hakama and turned to head back to the village. She stopped and looked into the forest, feeling the eyes on her yet again. Why? Why wouldn’t Kikyo just come say hello?

“Lady Kikyo?” Kagome called quietly.

“Ah, you remember me,” the chilling woman answered as she stepped out from the brush.

“You, uh, saved me. Of course I’d remember you. Uhm… can I ask you something?’

“What is it?” Why did this woman’s sheer presence send tremors of fear through her being? Why did she look at her with such loathing, such… envy? Why did her body demand she run away and find--find that man?

“Do you uh--do you know anything else about me? I feel like I’m missing time. Well, obviously that but uhm--”

“No. I know only your name and who you traveled with.” 

Kagome blinked and rushed over to her. “Who was it!? Was it a man with silver hair and golden eyes?!!” She hadn’t expected the dark look she got in return. Gasping she stepped back, and tried to compose herself. What had gotten into her? She was being rude! “Please, forgive me. I didn’t mean to be so abrasive. I--I just--”

“No. You would not travel with a demon; you wished to purify him because he was a half-demon. You two had talked before and agreed to it. So you didn’t have to be a priestess anymore.”

Kagome looked back up and saw the sad look in the other priestess’ eyes. “But why?”

“Why what?? Don’t be so naive. You know the teachings!” Kikyo chastised.

“Y-Yes but--”

“Lady Kagome!” They heard the monks and priests calling. Kagome turned back and noticed the other priestess had disappeared. She wasn’t going crazy, was she?? Even though she suffered a fairly hard blow to the head--there was no way she could imagine such a look of… jealousy. Loathing. Just pure unadulterated envy. Especially when she asked why she would want the demon to change…

Swallowing hard she turned and waved at the holy men and called back that she wouldn’t be much longer… A lie. She wanted to run away. She wanted to find the man with the bright shining hair and sunlit eyes. There was something about him. Something that called her to him. She didn’t care that he was a demon; she cared he might know who she was. She cared that he had stolen her heart without any effort and she needed him. Every part of him.

  
  
  


Kikyo’s blood was boiling. Everything she had done, everything she had sacrificed and this child was still---!!! Gods! Why was she so  _ stubborn _ !!?? Why was she so accepting!? Why couldn’t she have been--?!

“Kikyo!” She turned and saw a very disheveled half-demon land before her. 

“Inuyasha,” she tried to say calmly. She didn’t want to give herself away even though she was frustrated and overly emotional. 

“You were there--three moons ago,” he accused her. He knew. 

“Where was I?” She prompted, challenging his bravado.

“Don’t play dumb with me, Kikyo! Where is she?!” His eyes were tinged with red. The demon that she knew existed just below the surface was pushing his way through. She needed to tread carefully lest she reveal too much.

“That girl?” She asked innocently.

“Kagome. You know her fucking name.”

“Language, Inuyasha,” she tried to reprimand. “I can’t say for certain where _she_ may be.”

“ **TELL ME WHERE THE FUCK SHE IS!!** ” He roared. He was barely hanging on by a thread to his sanity. His demonic half was out of control. His eyes were bleeding fully red, his fangs were overgrown and piercing his own lip! His claws had extended and his youki was raging. Kikyo had never seen him so angry--so out of control and ferocious! Even when she had threatened his life, he had never transformed! She raised her hands ready to purify him if needed.

“Inu-Inuyasha,” Kikyo gasped, stepping back, all bravery lost. She had never seen his youki so out of control and distorted. There had been rumors, tales of a demon with bright hair, crimson red eyes--

It was him. It was Inuyasha. He had slayed bandits, demons, attacked anything and everything that moved with no remorse of hesitation.

“Inu--” Why was he so out of control?? Why did he transform? He had never done this before--not even when the Band of Seven had almost killed her! Unless--oh Gods… Kagome. She was his--his demon had  _ claimed _ her.

“ **WHERE IS SHE?! WHERE ARE YOU HIDING HER?!?** ” 

“She’s your--” Her realization was halted when the fucking _child_ came running out of the bushes.

“Lady Kikyo!! Are you alright?! I sensed--” She stopped. Her eyes widened and their eyes met. Gods. This was too soon. Her plan--everything--it was--

Wait. The fact he was transforming, the idea he was attacking her--she still held a chance! The child would see him as a threat--as a danger-- Kikyo could still prove Kagome was no better than she was! That Kagome would fear his demonic just as she had.

  
  
  


Inuyasha was seething! His rage was uncontrollable and his demonic blood refused to have this undead _bitch_ that stood before him lie to him!!! He never thought he would ever describe Kikyo as such; nor did he ever think he would scream out in such a tone at her. He was always meek around her. Always trying to please her, always trying to gain her acceptance. But that was then, and this was now. She knew where Kagome was. She was the one who took her that night three moons ago.  **Where did she hide her?!**

“Lady Kikyo!! Are you alright?! I sensed--” The girl who called out to Kikyo paused and that's when her scent slammed into him. Honey. Cherry blossoms. So bright and clear as day. He turned to her and saw her; Kagome. In miko garbs. But she was there. Standing before him. Staring at him like a gaping fucking fish. 

“ **Ka-Kagome** …” He stuttered as his blood somehow calmed just at her mere presence. 

“You…” She breathed out. Her body turned to fully face him and he couldn’t help as he stared at her so intently she probably thought her skin was going to melt off. While she was completely covered, he could tell she had no wounds. She was okay. Unharmed--he looked over her face and while her eyes held some recognition of his being, she didn’t say his name like usual. She didn’t rush forward to embrace him, to hold him, to even just caress his hand. 

He turned to Kikyo and saw a look he never thought he would see; one of which he was sure she hadn’t wanted him to see. Envy. Disgust. Loathing.

“Kagome, stay away from him!!” Kikyo demanded.

If the graveyard soil and bones didn’t cloak her scent, he knew he would be smelling anger and jealousy in waves. It took all he had to hold back his demonic half from striking her down. SHE had done this. Kagome was taken from him by _ her _ . 

“ **What the fuck did you do to her, Kikyo!?** ” He roared angrily. From the look on Kikyo’s face, he could tell he was transforming again. So much for holding his inner self back. But he was too mad, too betrayed, too  _ furious _ to hold back on his former love...that she had gone so low to hurt his--

His what? What was Kagome to him? He… He never delved that far to find out. He cared about her. More than a friend. She was his best friend. His actual first friend. The first friend to allow him to touch her. The first friend he allowed to touch him. The only person who had tended to his wounds... 

The woman who helped him gain the trust of a monk, a demon slayer, and even full demons--other humans. A village. Kagome was--his life. His only reason for really existing. He probably would have died if Kagome hadn’t been around. Fuck, he would have followed Kikyo into hell. Hell, he had been dying when she disappeared for these few months! Kagome was--He--

“I did nothing to her. I saved her and brought her here.” The fact she was so calm, so arrogant. How dare she--

“Uhm, excuse me? Lady Kikyo uh--is telling the truth. She saved me from a demon who attacked me. I’ve been here for awhile now. I’ve been safe…” Kagome tried to placate him. She stepped closer to him hesitantly. The fact she was in miko robes, the fact she addressed Kikyo so formally--Kikyo made her think she was an actual priestess born in this era. Goddamnit! Kagome was frightened of him. She would never-- “But I know you, don’t I?”

He turned to look at her wildly. She--she  _ knew _ ?? “ **Kagome** …”

“Kagome, you should head back to the village. The monks and priests are likely going to come looking for you again especially with his demonic aura rising so quickly. He can’t be trusted in the state he is in.” If she was some random ass woman, he would have slit Kikyo’s throat. Only two things held him back: his weak human heart that held onto the memories they shared together, and the fact Kagome would likely get scared off.

“But--”

“I will make sure he remains here until morning when you can slip away again. Perhaps I’ll try to talk him into what we discussed earlier,” Kikyo said soothingly with the underlying tone of malice.

“But Lady Kikyo--”

“Go!” She commanded without looking at Kagome again. But Kagome held firm. He prayed to whatever deity there was to let her stay right there. He couldn't, no he  _ wouldn't _ lose her again. Not to Kikyo, not to Naraku, not even to time itself.

  
  
  


Kagome stood there like a scared fawn unsure what to do. She didn’t want to disrespect her obvious elder but she also didn’t want the demon to leave. She needed to know his name! She knew him! He knew her!! He said her name with such--familiarity. It made her heart beat wildly in her chest. Her mouth had gone dry. She needed to hear him say it again. Everything inside her screamed to have it roll from his fanged mouth, even just one more time. 

Why on earth would she-- why would she expect him to change?? He was so… handsome. Dashing. Even though his youki was bursting from his being, she couldn’t help but be comforted by it. Her reiki shot out to grab onto it--not to smother it but to hold on for solace. Her feet didn’t listen to Kikyo’s commands. She honestly didn’t even want to. She--she didn’t want to leave him. No, it wasn’t she didn’t want to--she couldn’t. 

Instead of following the rules, slaying the demon, purifying, or whatever she was supposed to be doing--she stepped closer to him.

“Kagome!” She was chastised. But she ignored it. She--she needed to be with him. It was like some force was drawing her to him. He was--he was like her home. No, he  _ was  _ her home. There was nothing ‘like’ about it. 

“What’s your name?” She finally asked as she swallowed trying to make the hoarseness in her voice go away. 

“You… You really don’t know me?" He asked disparagingly as his poor sweet little ears bent forward on his head. Her heart broke at the unwanted sight. His demonic markings had faded, and his youki cooled from his sadness. 

“I’m so sorry… I just don’t remember; but I  _ know _ you. I know I do. I see you every night; every time I close my eyes, you’re there… Silver hair and golden eyes. I can’t--I can’t get you out of my head. I’ve wanted to leave to try and maybe find you--see if you knew me--see if you could tell me who I really am. But I thought… I thought I should wait here. Like I knew you would find me. That you would come for me… Does that sound silly?”

“No,” he answered simply, turning away from her mentor and facing her directly. 

“Inuyasha!” Kikyo yelled to get his attention.

“Inu-Yasha.” Kagome repeated tasting it on her lips to see if it felt right. It did. It was the first time she felt almost whole since she awoke in the woods three moons ago. “Who are you? Were we…” Were we what? Friends? Lovers? Allies? All sounded wrong in her mind. Friends sounded the most correct, but why did her heart act like it wasn’t enough? Lovers sounded better, but also broke her heart in return. Why was she so confused!

“We--”

“Enough! Kagome, stay away from him!!” Kikyo growled unbecomingly. Kagome finally took her attention back to Kikyo and gasped at the look of pure jealousy and anger that radiated in her aura. It wasn’t hidden like before--it was plainly written and engraved on her face.

“He would never hurt me,” she whispered. Unsure if it was to reassure herself, him, or Kikyo.

But as if it wasn’t distressing enough, she sensed Inuyasha’s youki fading with the setting sun. She turned back to him in panic thinking he had bolted but saw he was firmly planted to where he was. It was when the sun fully disappeared she witnessed his ears shrink, his mane turn black and his amber eyes fade to a striking violet color. Before she could control herself she was touching him and grabbing his face.

“Hey!” He yelped in shock.

“Oh Gods what happened?! Are you alright?!?! Why are you--”

“Inuyasha… you’re human,” Kikyo stated in confusion.

“Yea. Happens.” He put plainly, blushing, but allowing Kagome to keep up her very thorough search as if he was hiding some demonic feature. She got bold enough to even lift his lip to check for fangs when he groaned.

“Sorry!” She apologized before taking her hands away from him. “That was so rude of me--” She tried to step away before his hand caught her wrist. 

“Don’t. It’s fine,” he admitted.

“Inu--” Kagome started.

“Why didn’t you tell me you had moments when you were human, Inuyasha?” Kikyo asked from behind her. She turned and saw a look of hurt. Poor Kikyo. Wait-- Why was she hurt??

“Lady Kikyo, how do you know Inuyasha? How do you know us??” 

“Inuyasha was my betrothed; then we were separated.” Kagome felt like that was the very quick version of the story. It also didn’t explain why Kagome knew her at all. But the pang in her chest returned. She almost felt she was intruding but… the stroke of a thumb on her wrist brought her attention back to the currently human man that stood in front of her. He was gazing down at her with… love? Worry? Concern? Her mouth went dry again and she knew she was blushing.

“That’s only part of the story,” he corrected. Well at least she knew her intuition hadn’t been messed up because of the bump on her head. She wasn’t as crazy as she thought she was. Thankfully.

“What’s the other part…?” Kagome asked, unsure if she wanted the answer. When Inuyasha glared at Kikyo, this time she didn’t look angry or envious--she just looked sad. 

“It’s a long story,” Kikyo answered for him. “Let us return to your hut.”

“We didn’t invite you,” Inuyasha said harshly.

“Inuyasha,” Kikyo tried again.

“Lady Kikyo… maybe we need to be alone? It seems like it has been a long day for Inuyasha. Perhaps we can talk in the morning like you suggested?” Kagome tried to soothe. She felt his arm wrap around her waist and she bit her lip and looked anywhere but at Kikyo knowing her face completely flushed from such intimate contact. Gods. Why was she affected by him?

“Kagome--” Kikyo started.

“Don’t worry, _Kikyo_ ,” Inuyasha all but spat. “This conversation between  _ us _ isn’t over.” He turned and pulled Kagome to head back to her village. She briefly looked back at Kikyo and couldn’t help but feel bad for her… Her heart was broken to pieces. 

  
  
  


As Kikyo watched them walk away, all the envy and hatred she felt dissipated. It was replaced by self loathing. Disgust. Disappointment… how could she have allowed herself to become so free but yet stray so far? 

She had known Inuyasha for months before she had died. Never once did he say he became human. This girl… Did she really have her life? Or was it--did Kikyo never have a chance with him to begin with? She thought mates only existed for full demons-- not half. Even then, he clearly never cared enough about her soul when it inhabited her body… It always led back to Kagome.

  
  
  


Inuyasha couldn't fathom everything that had just happened. The way he spoke to Kikyo, the way he had so openly embraced Kagome… The fact she didn’t remember him. Fuck. 

She walked quietly beside him, biting her lip and looking back at Kikyo. He had to admit, he felt bad for speaking to his former love interest in such a harsh and demeaning way but--she… unapologetically took Kagome from him.

Why?? This was not--she wasn’t the woman he once knew. How could she fall so far? She was once patient, kind, caring… Never like this. Yea, she wanted a normal life and envied others but not to this degree of-- _malice_.

“Are you okay?? Does it hurt??” Kagome questioned.

“Huh?” 

“Turning human--does it hurt?” She elaborated.

“Oh uh, no. Not really. Just like--drowning I guess.” Her eyes widened and he couldn’t help but chuckle. For not remembering him, them, any of her life, she was still just so... ‘Kagome’. “I’m fine. It happens every month on this night.”

“Is it why… you couldn’t find me?” She asked softly and stopped her moving feet. 

He paused and looked down at her. He lowered his arm from her back and lightly took her hands, “Maybe. I--I don’t know. There’s a lot to tell you. A lot you need to know about our past and about--about us.”

“There’s an ‘us’ though? Really?” Her eyes glistened with hope. He didn’t want to discourage that feeling. He knew she loved him--she only admitted it a couple times but he knew. But she never acted further on it. He wasn’t sure if she didn’t know how he loved her in return--

Whoa. He loved her. He was in love with Kagome. And he never had enough balls to tell her or show her. He was a fucking idiot.

“I hope there is,” he finished lamely. She stepped closer to him and stood up taller. Her eyes searched for confirmation or understanding. His arms around to her shoulders and hers to his biceps--oh fuck she was gonna--

“Lady Kagome!!” If it wasn’t brothers, wolf demons, friends, fox runts, or even dead ex-girlfriends of course, it would be holy men.

“Oh--I’m sorry to have worried you. I sensed a demon in the woods and went to check on it,” she said easily as she pulled away swiftly. No lie in her voice. Not that she needed to lie. It was the truth.

“Oh good, and you found this young man?”

“Yes, I was just going to offer him a meal,” she said politely enough.

“Lady Kagome--do you not think that is it improper to house a man after dusk?” He growled the best he could in his current human form. He _dared_ to try to take him away from his Kagome??

“What are you implying?” She responded back with equal fervor as his make-shift growl.

“My Lady--”

“Monk Riku, with all due respect, what you’re implying is… Uck! You need to find a new area for your mind to reside in,” she corrected as she pulled on Inuyasha’s arm to go and enter the hut on the farthest end of the village. She ignored the rest of their calls that finally silenced once the screen fell flatly against the door opening. “Sorry. I’m not ashamed to have you here and the way they--ugh! It’s not any of their business who I invite into my home. Well, borrowed home.”

“Keh. Got that my whole life. Don’t bother me any.” Only it did. It irked him greatly knowing they objected that he was in the presence of her--mainly because he saw the look in their eyes. The idea she would prefer his muddled and impure self over them bothered them and made them envious.

She started a fire and coaxed him to sit down. Once the fire was going, she took her place next to him. Closer than he expected her to sit. She looked nervous as she twirled her fingers together and bit her lip. “So… Where do we begin?” She laughed nervously. His hands grasped hers to still them. He didn’t like that she was so nervous. That she was so unsure.

To be fair, this was likely how she would have reacted anyway in this kind of situation. “You haven’t changed--I mean--even though you can’t remember. You’re still you.”

“Is that a good thing?”

“I think it is.”

“Tell me about me. Tell me what I’m missing--what I don’t know.”

So he did. He told her how they met, where she came from, their quest, their friends, their allies, their enemies. He watched her face for any confusion or disbelief as he told her their story. It was crazy even to him to tell her everything but she sat patiently and nodded along the way.

“So… Kikyo wasn’t lying when she said you were once together,” she pondered.

“No. That part was true.”

“Why… Why did she want to change you? She said I wanted to change you! I can't believe she lied!”

“Dunno. Guess she didn’t accept my demonic nature. Could only marry like a human I guess,” he shrugged. He never gave it much thought before; all he wanted was to be accepted and if he had to change, so be it. "She probably wanted to try and make it like you would too to prove something to herself."

“But… You aren’t human. You’re--you’re perfect the way you are. N-Not that I don't think you’re not attractive like this--I mean--I like you as a half-demon--Wait--I--” He grabbed her hands again and she took a shuddering breath. “Sorry this is just a lot. I--I wish I remembered. But I trust you. I know you wouldn’t lie to me.”

“How though? How can you put some much blind faith in someone like me? I could have easily ripped you apart back there but you didn’t hesitate to come near me.”

“Because I--” She paused. He could tell by the look in her face she was contemplating what she was thinking--what she was feeling. “This--may sound crazy but I--I’m in love with you. Or least I think I am--was. I--I wasn’t lying when I said I see you in my dreams every night. It was like you were calling me.”

“Kagome,” he breathed. He wanted to kiss her but--it wasn’t her. Not fully. Even though her mannerisms were the same, her attitude, her light, her body--fuck! Why weren’t her memories there?!? He despaired thinking they would never return. Would he ever have his shot with her?

Her delicate fingers stroking his cheek brought his attention back to her. “Why do you look so sad when I say that?”

“I--I don’t want to dishonor you…” He confessed shamefully.

“How would you do that?” She asked as she shifted forward so their knees were touching.

“You don’t really remember--I couldn’t-- What if--”

“My heart wouldn’t lie to me like that, Inuyasha. Even if my mind can’t recall our past, my heart does,” she soothed as she placed his hand upon her chest. He swallowed hard at where his hand rested and felt some not so innocent body parts rising in reaction. “I just… have one request.”

“Huh?”

“Can we wait until you’re you again? Not that I don’t like you in this form but--I always… when you’re a…” She flushed and bit her lip. Goddamn. 

“We aren’t gonna rush anythin’.” He kissed her. But in a way where he wouldn’t let himself get carried away. He didn’t expect her to reciprocate so quickly and easily. One second he had leaned down to take her bottom lip in his mouth, the next moment she was straddling his lap holding onto him for dear life. Not that he was complaining. No. Definitely not doing that.

Her moan, in in his human form, was fucking magic to his ears. The way her hands brushed through his hair, the way she sat so perfectly on his lap--Shit. How had they not done this sooner?? Why did it take this to get them to admit their mutual pining? Their mutual desire? Probably because there was nothing else in the way. Nothing else painting doubt, plaguing their minds with envy or pride.

"Kagome," he gasped as her lips moved down his throat. Fuck. He was going to die. By her. His hands gripped her hips harder trying to still her quick frantic movements. 

"Please tell me this isn't another dream," she pleaded looking back in his eyes, leaning her forehead against his.

"Fuck, I hope not. I probably died and somehow made it to nirvana to be with you." Her scoff made him smile and nuzzle her cheek. "I swear I'll be here in the morning. We can go back to our village and you can meet the others. Even return to your family; they may know how to restore your memory. Your era is more advanced than this one."

"I-I don't want to leave you, " she whined, crushing herself against him. He wrapped his arms around her form and groaned. Damnit. What he wouldn’t give to be able to feed her that stupid rumble he could expel from his chest.

"I can come with you; I'll wear the stupid hat you got me, the shoes, clothes, whatever. I won't leave your side ever again, Kagome. I swear."

"But what about… Kikyo?"

"You should already know the answer to that, Kagome. She--" He cut himself off. Not really sure what to say or how to finish that sentence. “She… She doesn’t come first. I’d be lying if I said she never has. And I’d be lying saying I ever made you realize how much I care about you--more than her. I fucked up, Kagome. I fuck up all the time yet somehow, it’s always you that wants to stay by my side and I’m too greedy to let you go. Too envious to let someone else have your attention.”

“What will you do now? Now that you know I guess… what she did.”

“I really don’t know and I honestly hope I don’t have to answer. I hope we can just go our separate ways and only bump into each other when we have to fight Naraku. But--if she does try to do anything to you ever again--I’ll--” He’ll what? Take her down? Honestly, it hurt to admit, but he would. If she would allow her envious thoughts to consume her, to allow her loathing feelings to sway her into taking Kagome away from him again, he would slay her where she stood.

He had never wanted to admit what a threat she had been to Kagome. But now--he had to. She had done the unthinkable. The three moons that had separated them had nearly killed him. His soul was fading. He had never felt more broken--and that included the time he had thought Naraku had killed Kikyo outside Mount Hakurei. 

“Inuyasha…”

“Rest for now, Kagome. Tomorrow we’ll head back to the village. If--If that’s what you want.”

“I never want to be without you again,” she confessed. She nuzzled herself under his chin and snuggled into his chest. He shifted underneath her to cross his legs and lean back against the wall. Holding her close, he softly stroked through her hair and coaxed her to sleep… they’d have a long day tomorrow.

  
  
  


Kikyo watched from afar with her soul collector hovering near Kagome’s hut. She had lost. Even with Kagome’s newer upbringing, even with deception and deceit, Kagome still undoubtedly and unconditionally accepted Inuyasha. Half-demon, full demon, and even human. Kikyo could only be angry with herself for her own shortcomings… Her own failures and prejudices that allowed her mind to overrule her heart. 

She left the village that night, knowing she dared see them again tomorrow, hand-in-hand or even embracing so freely, her dark jealous feelings and twisted thoughts would consume her again. Envy. It was not a pretty color on anyone. Not even her. All she could do was chant, cast an unknowing blessing upon Kagome that the memories Kikyo purposely locked away would return to her within a moon’s time. 

And pray for forgiveness of her sin.

  
  
  


Kagome awoke at dawn when she felt Inuyasha’s youki stir back to life. She sat back and watched as his eyes, still trained on her, glowed red and faded back to amber, his dark locks shifted and turned silver, and his ears twitched and moved up his head. It was the man of her dreams again.

She knew her smile radiated relief, happiness, and most of all love. His fanged smirk made its appearance and she threw herself at him and kissed him deeply once again. 

“We need to leave,” she said quickly. “They don’t trust demons. It’s not that I don’t want to be seen with you--but--”

“I know. Easier. Let’s go,” he confirmed as he lifted her and headed out of the hut. “Do you need anything?”

“All I ever needed or wanted is right here,” she responded, placing a hand over his heart.

He responded by rumbling a soothing sound from deep within his chest and switched her so that she was mounted on his back. Her arms wrapped tightly around his shoulder and her chin was pressed into his shoulder while her legs twisted snuggly at his hips. His hands grabbed her thighs firmly as he took off.

Once they reached the village by the afternoon only stopping to rest briefly to get water and relieve themselves, they spoke with the priestess named Kaede, the younger sister to Kikyo. After they explained Kagome’s story of what she had been doing, Kaede shooed them off to the well.

Seeing was truly believing. Not that Kagome had doubted Inuyasha, but actually traveling through time was different than hearing about it.

When they emerged, the woman who Inuyasha explained was her mother was in the house and she looked awe-stricken. They again shared her story and her mother immediately went to make a ‘doctor’s’ appointment. The fancy term for a healer. 

Kagome was nervous when they whooshed her away to the ‘hospital’ and when she had to be placed in machine after machine, strange devices took samples of her blood and other fluids…But Inuyasha held fast and steady as he stayed by her side as much as possible. Her mother seemed relieved and happy he was present as well.

She felt bad not remembering the kind woman who sat with her and held her hand but, she did seek comfort from her as well as understanding.

When the results were in, they were able to discern she could possibly never recover her memories again, or they would slowly trickle back to her through dreams or possible things called ‘seizures’. Something they needed to look out for. Either way, being around her surroundings were going to be what was key.

Inuyasha opted to stay in her era for a month to reacclimate her to what she should know and where she was born. Kagome, however, wanted to return to the Feudal Era. She had become far more comfortable there… But she stayed on behalf of Inuyasha. His concern was for her health and she would stand by his decision.

“What if they never come back?” She confided in him one night as she laid in his arms on her bed.

“Then that’s fine too. I won’t leave you. You’re still the same person, even if you can’t remember.”

“But… you uh… You don’t seem like you want to be with me in the same way…” She blushed.

“I just want to give you a chance to remember. If they haven’t returned in a month or whatever, then we can take our relationship to the next level. My feelings haven’t changed--but I just want you to be sure,” he rumbled softly as he stroked through her hair with his claws. 

She hummed in response. “One month. One moon. I can agree to that.”

“Good.”

The doctors were right, though. Her memories slowly started to come back to her. Inuyasha seemed concerned and she realized why--it was how standoffish he always seemed with her. But her love for him only grew more and more. He remained present and kept his word to never leave her side.

They agreed while they were in her mother’s house they would not partake in marital relations… but the moment she regained all of her memories, things escalated quickly now that there was no one to make them feel envious or jealous of their feelings towards someone else. Now, it was just them.

It started at night when they laid together in bed; kisses, heavy petting--things that started so innocently ended so sinfully in the morning.

“Can we please go back now?” Kagome whined as she ground her core against his hardened member.

“Fuck--” He groaned gripping the tree branch underneath him. “If you don't stop--Shit--I’m gonna drop us outta this damn tree!”

Her breathless giggle made his ears twitch. “Fine. But to the well--otherwise, I’m gonna finish what I started.”

“How the fuck did we even end up here?” He panted as he lifted her and jumped from the tree and leapt to the well.

“Let’s see, I got home from school, you were so happy to see me you kissed me, I didn’t let you stop, someone had followed me so you took us up to the tree, you lost your balance and then I was sitting on your--”

“Cheeky ass wench. Thinks she’s so funny,” he huffed as he carried her out of the well. They made it to Sacred Tree before he had obviously lost his cool and pinned her against it. 

Her arms were pinned above her head and his lips were dancing upon hers. His knee parted her legs as his other hand went to grasp her ass cheek. She moaned into his mouth in response as she moved her center greedily over his thigh.

“Where were we?” he cheekily asked as his warm hot breath teased her neck. She was dripping wet with need and desire.

“Stop toying with me,” she begged, trying to pull her hands free so she could stroke his ears, caress his arms, grab his hard cock--

“Keh, I enjoy you all hot and bothered,” he snickered, nibbling on her earlobe before laving her neck. Gods. She needed him so badly. Her whimper must’ve undone his resolve as he released her wrists and went to untie her scarf and jacket buttons. Her hands went to his haori and kosode; once they were undone, she quickly went to his obi on his hakama.

“Yash,” she sighed when she finally held his thick member in her hand. His breath stalled and he let out shuddered groan into her hair. “Please, I can’t wait anymore.”

“God, me neither, you smell too fucking good,” he said lowering his leg to stand on the ground. While she shed her clothes, he paused her and wrapped her in his haori so the front was still open. She looked to him for clarification until he lifted her back up in his arms by her hips and rested her covered back against the tree. Oh Gods. She thought couldn’t get any wetter but she was  _ fucking _ wrong.

His growl escalated, telling her he also sensed, if not just inhaled, her heightened arousal as he tackled her body with his own, grinding heavily and slowly on hers. Holy good freaking-- The way his pelvis was rubbing against her clit--!!

Her whimpers, whines, shudders in breath were out of control as her head whipped back and forth on the rough bark snaring her hair. But she didn’t care, didn’t feel the pain or pricks; all she could feel was him making her--

All of a sudden her vision went white as she screamed out his name as she came. She felt her walls clamping down on his wet fingers that were somehow inserted inside her (sneaky jerk!) and she hastily sucked in air as she tried to catch her breath.

“Kagome,” he said gruffly as he adjusted her to have her hot slick core hover over his tip.

“Do it,” she said as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and locked eyes with the beautiful golden orbs that had been the only thing she could remember for those long and lonely three months.

He didn’t need to be told twice as he slowly impaled her. Her breath hitched from the sudden intrusion and stinging feeling of being stretched. Even though she was slightly uncomfortable, she never felt more whole in her entire life. They fit together like the moon and sun, the stars and night sky, a bow and arrow. They were made for each other.

She got restless with him remaining still and tried to circle her hip but was met with tight claws digging into her hips as he snarled. Shocked by the sound, she looked up and was met with piercing blue eyes framed in blood red.

“Inuyasha??”

“ **Fuck--I can’t--** ” 

“Shhhhh,” she soothed, stroking his demonic markings on his cheek. “You won’t hurt me. It’s alright.”

“ **Ka--** ”

“Inuyasha--you’re in control. This is only happening because you recognize me as your--as your mate.”

“ **Mate?** ” 

  
  
  


He mulled the word around in his mind and his demonic half purred, confirming her thoughts. Damn. All this time she was right here in front of him. He rumbled before he tested out his strength as he pumped in and out of her--he didn’t want to harm her, but he also felt like he may die if he didn’t move. She felt the same obviously. 

Her moans and cries egged him on, but he still held back until her nails clawed into his shoulders and she pleaded for more. “ _ Inuyashaaaaaa _ ,” she begged.

“ **You’re gonna be the death of me** ,” he chuckled. Gradually he increased pressure and speed as he began thrusting into her wildly. Her sounds of pleasure only grew, they were both frantic and pent up, desperate for their release. He leaned forward growling into her ear, making her writhe in his hold as he murmured, “ **Cum for me, Kagome.** ”

His sexy little bitch came on command too. Fuck him. He always hated when she fought him on shit, thank God she was fucking listening. Her walls painfully and sporadically seized his hard member deeply buried inside her making it impossible to hold off his own release. 

Biting on her shoulder he heard her wail out again as he emptied his seed into her vacant womb. She was his. She was fully his.

  
  
  


Kikyo finally turned around once they were finished. She honestly hadn’t meant to intrude on their private time they had been sharing together. All she wanted was to check to make sure her damage had been undone. When she heard their laughter and blissful talk as they redressed. Murmurs about things she would only know if she had her memories back. Though she still felt the green sin known as envy, she couldn’t help but be slightly happy knowing his soul had found someone that truly accepted him in a way she couldn’t.

  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Greed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha is tired of Miroku's greed influencing Kagome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is PG13 for Inu's mouth and it's rather short but pride will be longer (about the same as envy and wrath)

Of. Fucking. Course. Of FUCKING course Kagome wanted to stay in the shitty goddamn village. She wasn’t always so greedy. It wasn’t until they started traveling with the lecherous thievin’ monk! Then when they added the slayer, it just got ten times worse!! 

“Come on, don’t be a wet rag,” she’d say.

“You’re the only one who is against it!” She’d yell.

“It’s just one night,” she’d beg. Then that turned into another. Then another in a different village. THEN MORE AND MORE AND MORE!!

It fucking blew his mind! It just wasn’t fair! How--Nope. He wouldn't go down that road. Nope. Absolutely not.

Kagome was from a different era in time. She was young, bright, and way too good for him. She expected the world and more. Something he would never be able to give her.

Maybe that’s what pissed him off more than anything was that Miroku’s greedy ass has rubbed off on her so badly that now, he really thought even lower of himself than he already did.

He knew he’d never be able to swing a night at an inn. He’d never be welcomed in a village. He’d never be able to barter or trade for things they needed during their travels when her supplies ran out. And above all, his services of slaying demons would never be rewarded. Meanwhile Miroku swindled, conned, and haggled people dry. 

Dirty greedy bastard.

He sat sulking out on the patio outside their room the monk had acquired for the night when the dick decided to approach him. Just great. 

“You know, you’ll never win Kagome’s affections if you keep treating her so harshly,” he chastised.

“No one fucking asked you,” he growled.

“You didn’t have to--you hurting her feelings has made me step in. I figured you’d prefer me over the lovely Sango bashing your head in with her Hiraikotsu.”

Rolling his eyes, he didn’t change his position but didn’t argue as Miroku sat down beside him. Whatever the crooked fake ass monk had to say wasn’t going to change his mind.

“Would you like to share what’s on your mind, Inuyasha?”

“Not particularly,” he mumbled.

“I’m sure it concerns Kagome since you’re out here sulking rather than manning up and talking to her.”

“Keh.”

“Tell me… why does it bother you so much to stay in an inn or even a village?”

“Ever have people run after you with pitchforks, hoes, and torches?? Priests ever throw sutras at ya? No?? Then shut the fuck up,” he grunted as he flopped down on his side, resting his head on his hand propped by his elbow.

“But Inuyasha--you know that’s not every village and besides, we don’t travel all the time,” Miroku tried to sweet talk.

“You can fool everyone else, you greedy pervert, but you can’t swindle me.”

“What do you believe my intentions are here, Inuyasha? Do you believe I am here to make others distrust you further?” Inuyasha remained silent and sulked. It wasn't that. “Or is it because Kagome prefers to stay under a roof rather than the trees that canopy the forest?”

“Shut up.”

“So, what is wrong if Kagome likes to sleep in a safe area? I’m sure you also like being able to rest a little more peacefully than you would out in the middle of nowhere.”

“She never bitched or complained until you came along,” Inuyasha huffed.

“Why not let her enjoy the finer things? Even the inn is less than she is used to. I would think you’d want her to be content and have anything and everything she asks for!”

“Riiiiiight.”

“Inuyasha--do you not know how to court a woman?” The son of bitch actually smirked. He thought this was funny!?!

“OF COURSE I DO YOU ASSHOLE! God! It isn’t about that at all!! Even if I did  _ like _ her like that, no way in hell would Kagome ever go for a--a-- _ half-breed _ like me,” he admitted.

“So this isn’t about me being ‘greedy’ then?”

“Of course it is, dumbass! Without you or Sango, Kagome wouldn’t bitch all the time about sleeping in the woods!!”

“Ohhhh, so this is about me providing shelter for Kagome, are you that greedy for her time?” 

“If I hit you hard enough, I bet I could make you shut your face for a week,” Inuyasha threatened.

“Look, Inuyasha, as humans, we want to be comfortable with the shorter lives we have. And even more than that, we fight to have the people we love get all we can too. If Sango wasn’t with us, I’d probably be with the headman’s daughter trying to get myself an heir… but that’s what she has done to me. Turned me into a more selfless man. 

“Don’t get me wrong--I will still barter and bribe to get nicer things--but only because Sango and you guys deserve it. I’m not trying to say I understand your predicament, but have you ever thought about simply talking with Kagome rather than calling her names or making her feel guilty for wanting a simple luxury?

“What if Kagome wants these things now because she knows she won’t have them later?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” he pestered.

Miroku sighed, “What I’m saying is, I’m sure Kagome would give up the inns, the dinners, the villages all to be with you. What’s wrong with her being a little greedy right now if in the end, she’d still choose you?”

“Ha. Right. As if a priestess would ever choose a half-breed.” A loud smack in the head was his response. “OWWWWWWW!! WHAT THE FUCK, MIROKU?!!?”

“Stop being so ignorant and wallowing in self pity and go apologize to Kagome. It’s fine for you to pretend to be stupid, it isn’t acceptable for you to be down right ignorant though,” Miroku chastised as he brushed off his robes and walked back into the room.

Inuyasha sighed and looked up into the night sky. Damnit. He stood up and walked back into their assigned area and saw everyone was laying down. As quietly as he could he approached Kagome and knelt down next to her. He looked over and saw Sango ‘fake’ sleeping with Shippo and Kirara while Miroku was also now ‘faking’ his own slumber. Idiots.

Exhaling quietly, he shifted to lift Kagome into his arms and carried her outside with him. He closed the shoji door as plunked down with her in his arms. Blushing about their closeness, but also knowing if he just dropped her she’d likely sit his ass; so he kept his arms around her.

“You can stop pretending. I know you’re awake.”

“What do you want, Inuyasha,” she asked shortly. She was still mad. Fuck.

“I’m sorry I… said those things.”

“What things?” She still hadn’t opened her eyes and she didn’t snuggle into him like usual. 

“That you were self-centered. Greedy. Bitch. There. Better?”

She sighed, “It’s a start.”

“Look…” He wasn’t sure how to even start this conversation.

“I heard everything between you and Miroku. I’m sorry. I--I didn’t mean to make you feel like you were inadequate. I never meant it like that. Miroku is right though… I--I would give it up, and I have if you weren’t welcomed.”

“Don’t do that. You have every right to get what you want. You deserve it all and more.”

Her hand brushed his cheek and he felt her shift so her body pressed in against his. “I only want it if you’re here with me.”

“Kagome,” he sighed as he felt the tension leave him. “I’m sorry I’m an asshole.”

“I’m sorry I’m a bitch,” she giggled as she nuzzled his neck. “Can we… stay here like this?”

“Don’t you wanna go back and lay on the futon?”

“Nah… as long as I’m with you, I have everything I want and need. Is it okay to be greedy about that?”

He chuckled and kissed her temple. Son of a bitch. How’d he get so lucky?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pride is tomorrow... wink wink


	5. Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome and Inuyasha get into a rather big fight; can they work it out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little angsty but I promise it gets better!
> 
> It has smoots!!! wink wink

It started out stupid and small like normal. Their typical kind of fight. She said something he misunderstood, he insulted her. But for whatever reason this fight was different. Every fight was easily mended, especially when she got older. When he spoke less without thinking.

But this fight it was like she was fifteen again when she had popped through the well, and he was just released from the Sacred Tree. They just found their friends and were fighting about something stupid like Koga. Her going home. Them staying at an inn…

But no; that’s not what this fight was about either. While Inuyasha took her words and misconstrued them to make them personal, this time they really did hit home for him. Even when Kagome tried to appease him, tried to talk or work it out with him, they just couldn’t see eye to eye…

He shut down and ran off. 

It wasn’t like she had meant it in the way she had said it. She didn’t mean to hurt him--not really. She just… She just wanted him to see one of their biggest issues they faced. She wanted him to not be so abrasive. He should have known that, right? That she only wanted the best for him? 

She had been in her time now for two weeks. After Inuyasha left and didn’t return by the morning, she had decided to return home. They had all concluded he would come back when he was ready. 

That was two weeks ago. Kagome was getting worried but he wasn’t innocent in everything either. He had never been away so long before though. Usually they would cave and apologize to each other. But not this time…

He didn’t need her. He never had. 

As she sat at her desk at school, her eyes drifted out the window, praying maybe she’d briefly see the beautiful red hues of the robe made from the fire rat light up the sky… the beautiful locks of silver blow through the wind. But no. Just a dark and gloomy day. Perfect.

That was her life. School. Homework. Clubs. Shrine duties. No more jewel shard hunt. No more time travel.

She was where she ‘belonged’. She was home. 

The bell rang and she rose to leave with her other classmates. She tried her best to dodge her friends and they seemed like they had gotten used to the new song and dance. Was it stupid that she shut out basically everyone from her life just because of what he said? Just because she was some stupid little girl who understood nothing of their time, did that truly mean she didn’t belong?

Sango didn’t fit  _ her _ timeline either! She was strong! Courageous! Determined! And Miroku loved her… But maybe that was it. Inuyasha loved someone else. He didn’t love her.

Even though that was her main argument--that he couldn’t have possibly loved Kikyo without trusting her--that he would never be able to move on if he didn’t just let go. If he trusted Kagome they could finally be done with the jewel and Naraku. But no. He still had to go see Kikyo. They still had to fall into a trap.

Maybe it was guilt keeping him away? But no… he didn’t seem like he felt bad at all. He said his decision was to help everyone.

But if he had just taken them with him--trusted her to even talk to Kikyo rather than play middle man. And of course, it was a trap. If he had just listened--!!

But no… he was almost killed and Kikyo _was_ killed. 

And he now probably wanted nothing to do with her. Nothing at all. Because she was always second to Kikyo. Now that Kikyo was gone, she was second to no one. She was just no one.

Fingering her short hair that extended to only her shoulder in a bob cut, she smiled sadly.

Moving on meant cutting the past out. Literally.

  
  
  


Sango had seen it all unfold before it was too late to stop it. It had been a long time since the half-demon and her best friend had fought in such a devastating manner. It had started out as a normal day until the soul collectors emerged. 

Kagome had frozen but not said a word until Inuyasha tried to pull away. Kagome got angry and demanded they go with him--it was an odd time for Kikyo to be calling him away from them. He had gotten mad and defensive, always a typical scene anytime he would wander to see Kikyo.

It wasn’t until Kagome started throwing out points on why he should trust them and stop wandering around with Kikyo had he paused.

“Why don’t you trust me??! This isn’t normal Inuyasha!!”

“She could be in trouble--”   
  


“Inuyasha please!! Just listen to me!! If you had trusted Kikyo back then maybe you wouldn’t have fallen into the trap with Naraku! I’m trying to stop a repeat!! Just listen to me--”

“Shut the fuck up Kagome! No one fucking asked you!! Stop talking about shit you don’t understand!”

“Tell me what exactly I don’t understand, Inuyasha!!!”

“You’re just some dumb little girl from the future trying to fit in an era you don’t belong!! You don’t even know what it means to love somebody!!”

“Yes I do!! How dare you insinuate I--”

“Not everyone you bump into on the street that bats their eyes at you is someone you trust or want to like. Don’t be so naïve! Kikyo is probably in trouble so you just fucking wait here!”

“Inuyasha stop! If she’s in trouble she’ll need help--you’ll need--”

“I don’t need some whining little girl who’s throwing a bitch fit that I’m running off to protect someone who is important to me! Who is still important to destroying Naraku!!”

And then he was gone. They had gone after him but at that point it was too late; Kikyo was gone and he was pretty badly wounded. Kagome hadn’t said anything, but he immediately snapped at her out of his own rage and remorse for not listening…

Things that were said that couldn’t be taken back. 

He had taken off and they decided to make camp. Kagome and Miroku blessed and buried Kikyo’s remaining ashes. Sango had gone off to hunt for dinner with Shippo. By morning when Inuyasha hadn’t returned and Kagome’s feelings had grown darker and dimmer, they decided to return to the village.

Kagome left quietly; Sango hadn’t been able to console her, or even convince her Inuyasha would return. It was like she was broken. Heart and soul.

After a couple of weeks, Sango began to grow worried. Usually Inuyasha would have gone to see Kagome. But, even though he had indeed returned to the village like they thought, they found him in Sacred Tree. Hiding. Sulking. Whatever. No matter who tried to talk to him they were met with silence. 

It was getting ridiculous. 

Sango had enough as she stormed out of her and Miroku’s hut early on the fourth week since their fight.

“Sango?” Miroku called sleepily.

“I’ve had it with him, Miroku!!! He’s the only one who can go and get her!!”

“His pride is in the way, my love. And Kagome’s pride was hurt, if not crushed. It may be best if they do go their separate ways,” he yawned as he sat up from their futon.

“Miroku!! She was like a sister to me!! She was our family!! Without her, we've also lost Inuyasha!!”

“We’ve tried discussing with him before though and it led nowhere.”

“But that’s the thing--what if we didn’t hit him in the correct place??”

“Whatever do you mean, Sango?”

“We haven’t hit him in _his_ pride. Maybe mention some potential suitors on her side on the well?”

“Oh Sango… you are truly devious. But I don’t know if that would be enough to rouse him from the tree.”

“Hm. Well. There’s always poison gas and Hiraikotsu.”

Miroku laughed nervously knowing how deadly serious his wife was as he wished her luck. She stepped out of the hut, still in her yukata because she wanted to appear as non threatening as possible before she actually decided to pummel him.

“Inuyasha!” She called once she was staring up into the tree. No response. Typical. “Inuyasha!! Don’t you think it’s been long enough?? Can you please just go get Kagome!!? I’m sure she misses us.”

“Doubt it,” she heard the gruff scoff from above.

“Of course she does! She’s just hurt! She thinks you don’t want her here! That she doesn’t belong!”

“She don’t.”

“DAMNIT INUYASHA! GET THE FUCK DOWN HERE!!!” She was met with silence when she exhaled roughly trying to calm herself. He was emotionally drained. With no Kagome, he had no patience. She was doing this for her best friend. Deep breaths. “So then Hojo courting Kagome in her era wouldn’t bother you?”

“Nope.” Crack. There was a loud cracking sound inside her head. 

“INUYASHA!! SHE LOVES YOU, YOU FUCKING BONE-HEADED MONGREL!!!!! GET THE FUCK DOWN HERE THIS MINIUTE AND GO GET HER!!!” Silence. He was back to ignoring her!? So be it.

Reaching into her pocket she chucked her poison gas up into the tree and like the dog he was, he inhaled it and began sputtering as he fell out of the tree gasping for air once he hit the ground.

“What the--” he started.

“I’ve had it up to here with your childishness!!! You literally chastised and disparaged Kagome for acting immature for wanting to actually come with you to save Kikyo and here you are no better!”

“Shut up,” he growled from his place on the ground.

“No! Someone needs to knock some sense into you!! You are _our_ family, Inuyasha! You _and_ Kagome! You were in love and you’re throwing it all away over some stupid miscommunication!!! Is three years really nothing to you?!”

“Mind your own fucking business, Sango!” He snarled as he shakily stood. Narrowing her eyes, she threw down another pellet. “God _damnit_!!! Stop!!!” He coughed.

“You’re lucky I got the ones that won’t actually hurt you that badly. Listen to me! You’re ruining your own life as well as Kagome’s!”

“No--what I did--cough cough--was save her from the heartache of living here--cough!”

“Why do you say that?! You know damn well she loved being here!! You made her feel like she didn’t belong!!”

“She doesn’t!!”

“Why?!!?”

“BECAUSE I CAN’T OFFER HER ANYTHING!!”

“THAT’S A FUCKING LIE INUYASHA!! ALL SHE WANTED WAS YOU!!” Their tempers rivaled each other. It was likely why they got along so well. The only difference was Sango fought for everything she wanted and could talk to everyone. The surly half-demon just was so used to shoving people away otherwise he would be disregarded first.

“Bullshit!! She was young, stupid--she had no idea--”

“Are you saying Miroku and I have no idea what we wanted?! Kikyo?!”

“Kikyo obviously had no idea what she wanted!! That’s why she’s fucking dead! I won’t allow Kagome to follow the same path!!!”

Now they were getting somewhere. “Kikyo didn’t know what she wanted… That doesn’t mean Kagome didn’t. She knew exactly what she wanted--she wanted to be by your side, Inuyasha.”

“That’s fucking bullshit. No one would ever want to stay and live beside a hanyou.”

“Kagome did. She didn’t care about any of that! She just wanted to be by your side even if in the end you did choose to follow Kikyo to hell,” Sango explained.

“Everybody always looks for something.”

“Literally all Kagome wanted, Inuyasha, was your fucking faith in her.” Inuyasha finally halted his coughing and sputtering but did not move from his crouched position on the grassy ground. “Is it really that hard, Inuyasha? To trust someone?”

“It--It wasn’t that. It wasn’t that I didn’t trust her.”

“Then why?? Why say those hurtful things to her? Why make her feel so displaced to where she went home?”

“She deserves more! I had to protect her! I knew she was right-- and I couldn’t bear for her to get caught up in it. I knew she’d blame herself and, fuck-- when she said that shit about not trusting I just-- It’s not that I don’t! I do! She was the first person aside from my mother who knew about my human night. She was the first person I ever slept next to, or above. The only person I have ever turned my back on who held a weapon!! It’s because I care about her; I made her go home! This isn’t the life she deserves! This isn’t the life Kikyo wished for on the jewel…”

“That isn’t for you or Kikyo to decide though, Inuyasha. It was Kagome’s choice… and you took that away from her,” Sango reasoned angrily. “I don’t blame her for not returning. I blame you. I guess since this was your selfish wish, fine. Be miserable. But know this; I know all Kagome ever wanted was you. She didn’t care if you had lived in a tree, a cave, or on the run. All she wanted to do was finish school for her family and then come here permanently. But fine. Choose Kikyo again and again--”

“I chose Kagome a long time ago; she was the one who pushed me away.”

“When she was fifteen and you tried to kiss her?! When Kikyo’s ashes had just been taken and she said she knew she looked like her?! Right! I would have sat you into the dirt myself! It’s obviously _ you  _ who has no idea how to love someone.”

“I--I-- _Damnit_!! Just leave me alone!!”

“When you pushed Kagome away, you chose Kikyo--you gave up on her. Selfish prick,” she spat.

“No!! I’m choosing to give her a life she needs!”

“No! That’s not what she needs nor is it what she wants, you asshole!!”

“Fuck you, Sango! Go fuck your husband and get the fuck outta my forest!”

“NOT UNTIL YOU BRING MY SISTER BACK, YOU JACKASS!!”

“How is this suddenly all about you?!?! I thought this was about Kagome!!!”

“It is!!! She deserves to be here!! We are her family and you took her away from us!! And by taking her away, you removed yourself! You’ve been sitting in that goddamn tree for a month now Inuyasha!! We haven’t hunted for any shards or gotten any closer to killing Naraku!! Kagome was what was holding us all together--what was keeping you whole and with us! You have literally killed yourself, Inuyasha! You drove the only person who actually loved you away because of your fucking pride!!!”

He didn’t reply immediately and she thought maybe-- _ maybe _ she finally got through to him. It wasn’t until he took off that her fury grew. “SELFISH ASS MOTHER--”

“Dear Sango, let’s leave him alone for awhile… I’m sure he has a lot to think about,” Miroku soothed as he came up behind her.

“But Miro--”

“The fact he actually got out of his tree tells me you at least made him think. Come now, let’s head to Lady Kaede’s for lunch,” he said as he grabbed her hand. She allowed him to lead her away but she was still so angry, so mad, so furious!!! Her own heart had broken. Her own pride had been injured. She thought this was her new adopted family--this family, while thrown together by tragic and unfortunate events, was precious to her as her old one. All she could hope for was that her husband was correct and that Inuyasha took what she said to heart…

  
  
  


He was a selfish asshole. He knew that. But the one thing he was selfless about was making sure Kagome was alive and well and fucking safe. Safe from him. Safe from the jewel. Safe from the fucker Naraku.

“ _ Protect Kagome _ ." Kikyo’s final words still echoed in his mind. 

The conversation before that was what made him speak so harshly to her as well…. " _ Inuyasha, Kagome was not raised as a priestess nor a woman of this time. That is what makes her special but also a threat to Naraku. He will stop at nothing to capture and kill her. My time is drawing near. If I call upon you, you must ensure Kagome does not follow. The moment our souls reunite will be when Naraku strikes. _ ”

The dread that filled him knowing what was going to happen was almost unbearable. Maybe that was why she had fought so hard to try and go with him to see Kikyo. Like she knew the rift between them he had created was finally going to be unrepairable. But he needed her to feel the truth of the reality of it all. She needed to think he truly hated her--that there was no reason for her to return. Because if she did, he wouldn’t be strong enough to push her away again. He would hold her and beg for her forgiveness, plead with her to stay by his side forever…

But this wasn’t about him. This was about her and her safety. He would do anything to make sure she lived. Even if that meant breaking her.

He couldn’t even stop himself when he let those hurtful words that filled his mouth with ash, the syllables that broke his heart as they left his lungs,  _ “Get out of my sight, you stupid bitch. Go home and don’t come back.” _

After they were out, in the air, the space between them, her face full of hurt and pain, he ran.

Sango’s little ‘pep-talk’ only drove him madder. He was barely hanging on by a thread. He had already broken down countless times, every three days since he made her leave to be exact, and went through the well while she was at school-- while she slept. He just--he had to see her. He needed to know she was okay. 

Each breath she took, each movement of her body, each tear she shed when she thought no one was looking only stabbed him in the gut further. Being impaled by Sesshomaru’s poison hand hurt less. Being stricken by the Wind Scar was nothing compared to this pain. 

Having to watch her live her life away from him, was the most difficult. She hung out with her friends, but she didn’t seem as happy as she had with Sango and Miroku. Her hair was cut and she often fingered the short tresses, something he mourned-- he loved running his claws through her long wavy, untamed hair when he had gotten the opportunity in the past. In their few but beyond perfect intimate moments. 

Did no one honestly understand? Did no one really care about Kagome?? Didn’t they realize he loved her more than anything?? This wasn’t about pride--this was about her fucking life!

Alright, maybe it was a little prideful of him to make her run and hide by forcing her to hate him rather than him just telling her the truth. 

He stayed away from the village for almost a week this time. Fuck them. They clearly weren’t going to leave him the fuck alone. Whether it was the slayer, the monk, the old hag, or even the fox brat--none of them would let him wallow in peace. Assholes. Once he returned he sat in the tree again for another couple days… probably another week. He wasn’t really sure. Time constantly blurred while he was without her. His precious Kagome. The only woman he would ever love with such ferocity and intensity that he would sacrifice his own happiness for her.

Finally he snapped, again. He had to see her. He had to check on her. She would be asleep by then--it was night. Darting his eyes around side to side to make sure he wasn’t followed even though he was positive the others were asleep in their own hut, he leapt into the well. 

When he jumped out, he took a deep breath and inhaled her stale scent in the courtyard. It wasn’t as stale as he thought it would be--like it usually was by that time of night. Pondering the new development, he made his way to her room and noticed she wasn’t alone--she was with a--

Oh fuck. He saw her pressed against her wall and the guy was… Well, if he hadn’t felt like his heart was ripped out, it was then. And stomped on. If not fucking stabbed fifty times.

He must’ve been gaping like a goddamn fish for longer than he thought--not that he was a fucking pervert but Kagome--the woman he loved and cared about--the girl who had stolen his heart without thought or effort--was just leaning against a wall while another male pressed her against it!! But it wasn’t until she locked eyes with him he realized he fucked up. She had thrown the other man aside and had just stared at him in disbelief.

“Inu… Inuyasha…” She said breathily. He turned around trying to hide the tears that had just formed in his eyes from being so mortified for being caught while also mourning the loss of her and almost made it to jump from the window back into the past when he heard a strangled cry of “SIT!!” 

He looked up from the ground beneath her window and tried to pull himself together before another one sounded slamming him back down into the concrete.

“FUCKING STOP!” He yelled into the dirt when he felt her tackle him, flipping him over and grasping his cheeks in her hands. 

“You’re--You’re here--” He tried pushing her off of him but she squeezed her thighs around her waist and she gripped his haori. “NO!!! STOP! YOU’RE FUCKING STAYING HERE AND TALKING TO ME!!”

“Get off me you--you--” Holy Fuck--why did she smell so-- “HAVE YOU BEEN DRINKING?!”

“Yes!”

“I’m not gonna talk to when you’re fucking shitfaced!!”

“WE ARE SO FUCKING TALKING!!”

“You’re cursing!!”

“SO ARE YOU!!!”

“I ALWAYS DO!!”

“Uhm… Kagome?” They both stopped screaming to look at the guy who had followed them outside. Fuck. What he wouldn’t give to run his fuckin’ sword on that twerp.

“Go home, Hojo.”

“But--this is the guy who hurt you! I can’t just leave you with him! He’s toxic for you!!!”

“Shut up, Hojo! This isn’t your business,” she growled. What the fuck had gotten into her??

“Kagome this isn’t like you--”

“Go. Home. Hojo. Before I let Inuyasha up and kick your ass!” The teenager stuttered before he groaned and left the shrine. “Now you--” she pointed. “Take us back up to my room this instant!!”

“No--I’m going back--”

“NOOOOO!!” She started to sob into his chest hysterically. What just happened to her? One minute she was a strong ass bitch yelling at some dude to get the fuck away from her and demanding he stay, the next she a curled into a ball, weeping openly on his chest. Fuck. Goddamnit! He had made a mess--per usual. 

Sighing, he lifted her into his arms and bounded back up into her window sill. He tried to release her but--he knew this would happen! The moment they saw each other--the moment they touched--!! He knew he wouldn’t be able to let her go! 

He maneuvered his way into her room and then made to put her down when she swung herself around, catching him by surprise as she pressed her lips to his. His gasp gave her access to his mouth as her tongue made its way in, where she began stroking his fangs. Holy. Fucking. Hell.

She was moaning, groaning, and FUCK she was grinding against him. What in the hell--

“Nnnnn--” he tried to push her away but was almost too weak to do so. Everything she was doing, the way she smelled, the feel of her body tightly against his own-- Gods he wasn’t even sure if he wanted this to stop. But no, she still reeked of alcohol. She wasn’t acting like herself. “We--We have to stop--” he whimpered when her lips trailed down his throat.

“No, just for tonight. You can leave tomorrow, but just for tonight you’re mine. I swear you can go and I won’t stop you. I won’t fight--but just-- please. I just want to pretend that we’re still friends, that we care about each other--that I know what love is,” she breathed as she tried to part his haori.

“Wh-What!?! Nnnn--fuck stop that--” he ordered weakly as her hands dipped inside and stroked his bare chest. Son of bitch!! How did this hundred pound woman hold such power over him?? Had he really gotten that whipped and desperate when they were apart from each other?? 

“No,” she protested, yet again, as she pulled away taking his haori and kosode with her. She dropped it to the floor then shoved him to the bed. 

He collapsed unceremoniously and then she was on him. Straddling him once again her mouth demanding submission from his own. Fuck, he was so hard it was painful. When had Kagome gotten so aggressive? So sexual?? So--

“Kagome--” he panted as he finally realized this was wrong. So wrong. Sniffing because he couldn’t help himself--couldn’t shake the ominous feeling that she had given herself to someone else, that she was just using him--

She hadn’t. She was still pure. But why--what was she doing?! Never had she been so assertive with her feelings, let alone this sensual. She wanted him as her first and then just expected him to-- “No! Kagome! No! We can’t!”

“Why? Why can’t you just give this to me!!”

“You’re fucking drunk and have no idea what you’re doing!” He yelled as he grabbed her hips to stall their circling, enticing movements.

“I do!! I don’t want anyone else! I just want you!! If you’re going to leave tomorrow, that’s okay,” she tried to soothe even though she was the one who needed to be coddled as tears pooled at the corner of her eyes. “This can just be how we say goodbye.”

“Kagome--”

“Just act like I’m Kikyo! I don't care anymore!”

“Kagome--what the fuck!?!” He threw her off of him in rage thinking she--

Well fuck. This was all his fault wasn’t it? He made her this self-conscious. This desperate. Exhaling to calm his anger, his ears lowered as he heard the uncontrollable sobs that escaped her body. She was curled up in a ball clutching onto his haori like it would disappear the moment she let go. 

“Kagome… I just-- can we talk? Just talk. I swear I won’t leave--not again," he confessed.

“Wh-What’s there to talk about?” She hiccupped. He almost bent down to pick her up, but thought better of it. He was still worked up from her scent and hot body being so close to him. But he just--fuck he wanted to hold her. Make the tears stop. Goddamnit. He fucked up in so many more ways than one because of his fuckin’ pride!

“Th-this! You! Everything!” He shouted defeatedly as he sat down on her bed harshly. “God , did you fucking drink a full jug of sake?!”

“N-no, just enough to not see Hojo. I wanted to see you…” She admitted into his haori.

“What??” He’d only been drunk a couple times in his life; none of which were on purpose. Now that he thought about it, he did start to see things he wanted rather than things that were present at the time.

“I--I wasn’t…” She stuttered. “I wasn’t handling what happened between us… well. When the new moon came and passed earlier this week I just--I snapped. I hadn’t heard from you in over a month and I--I just--I needed to get you out of my head. I--I let my pride get away from me and I refused to come back to just check on you.”

“No,” he conceded as he knelt beside her, his dick finally calm enough to embrace her without having to worry about his self control--his demon taking over and making him take her. She was in really no condition for any of that. “No, this is my fault. You--dammit. I did this.” As he groaned his secret regrets he fingered through her short locks. “I couldn’t--I couldn’t lose you, Kagome. Kikyo said he was coming. She knew it. And I--I got scared. I needed you to hate me--to leave. I didn’t care if our time had to end if that meant you would be safe. But I--Fuck. I wanted you to move on with your life, not destroy it.”

“I was trying to move on--I knew that’s what you wanted,” she whispered into his neck. “I knew you didn’t care and I misread everything… I just thought maybe if I could just--imagine being with you--I’d be able to stop with my childish thoughts--like you said--” she stuttered before succumbing to her tears once again.

“God--stop crying!” He pleaded as his ears dipped down into his hair. The sound literally destroyed him. “I'm an asshole, Kagome. I lied!! What can I do to make you believe me?!”

“You-You left me,” she whimpered into his neck as he held her closely to his chest. 

“I did--and I’m a selfish bastard. I thought I was being selfless; I really thought I was doing what was best for you. Fuck. I don’t--I don’t deserve to be holding you--to be close to you.”

“Don’t go,” her hoarse voice begged.

“Never again,” he conceded. Her breathing evened out after a while; it was like she only found peace knowing he hadn’t released her and tried to lie her on the bed. They just remained on the floor, holding onto each other like their lives depended on it. Unfortunately, it wasn’t far from the truth. His heart was weak, broken, probably just like hers. The idea of ever being without her again, literally destroyed him.

  
  
  


Kagome awoke feeling warm and for the first time in over a month, at peace. She panicked; did she die from alcohol poisoning? Did she actually sleep with Hojo to get over Inuyasha? Oh Gods, her stomach felt like it dropped. Someone was definitely holding her. Her face was definitely pressed against a bare chest. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. CRAP!

“Stop. I don’t know why you’re freaking out, but quit. Too early for that shit,” she heard a gruff voice in her ears reason. 

“I--Inu--” She couldn’t even say his name. It wasn’t possible. He had basically told her he hated her. He had said more or less he blamed her for Kikyo’s death. He literally said to go home and to never return… She couldn’t stop her body from trembling or her eyes from watering. It finally happened; she had gone crazy from his absence. Sleeping with Hojo made her crack--not get better. She only had herself to blame too.

“What are you doing?! Stop crying!!” He yelled pulling her into a tight grip; his arms pinching her biceps with his--claws??

She opened her eyes, blurry with tears, but she-- “Inu--Inu-- _ Inuyashaaaaa _ ,” she wailed as she pulled from his arms and wrapped herself around his torso.

“Kagome…” He said so soothingly. He stroked her back and brushed through her thick short hair.

“You-you’re here. I-I-I--”

“I know. I’m so sorry. I told you last night, though I ain’t surprised you don’t remember. You were pretty drunk. I never thought I would see you act so…” He seemed like he didn’t want to describe her. Honestly, she didn’t really want to hear what an ass she had made of herself. 

“I--I’d prefer not to know…” she admitted sheepishly, pulling away slightly to shift away from him but he kept his arms locked tightly around her.

“That’s fine. But don’t be fuckin’ embarrassed or pull away. A moon without you is more than I think I can ever take.”

“Why are you… Why are you here?”

“I was dying without you Kagome… I fucked up. I’m swallowing my pride and pleading to any Kami willing to listen that you fuckin’ forgive me.” She remained silent because what he was saying was… it just wasn’t like him. He could never and would never admit he was wrong. “I get it if you can’t forgive me. I do. I said some really shitty things; things I knew that would hurt you the most. They weren’t true. I just--I needed you safe. I needed you here where I knew Naraku would never reach you.”

“Why…” she finally mustered.

“Kikyo knew her time was comin’. She knew you were next and yes; don’t fucking start with I picked her and blah blah blah--I picked you a long ass time ago. By making you come home to your family, your friends, your normal fuckin’ life--I picked you over myself.

“Don’t you get that?? I have nothing for you. No home, no riches, no real family. I knew we’d have to say goodbye eventually and with Naraku ready to strike--I chose then.”

She was so angry with him. The admission he was giving her--how dare he act like he could waltz back into her life--he broke her!!! But she couldn’t bring herself to hit him--kick him out--she--

Grabbing his face in her hands she locked eyes with him. She was hesitant, but fierce. Was he serious?? Genuine?? Searching his face she realized how his eyes also were dull, almost as lifeless as hers had been. He was thinner--not by much as likely his demonic blood had been keeping him somewhat more alive than her--but he had clearly trimmed down a little. 

“Why now?” She demanded.

“I--I couldn’t stop myself. Sango and I got into it pretty bad and… I had to check on you. I’ve been checking on you every three days whether you’d be at school or while you were sleeping. You just happened to be awake last night and obviously not alone…” He admitted sporting a light blush.

“You know he meant… nothing right?” She had to ask. She needed him to know. Even if she wasn’t even sure why--he was the one that abandoned her! He even admitted it!! 

“Yea… I wish he hadn’t fuckin’ tasted you but, I get it. I understand and I’m trying not to let my jealousy eat away at me. It also helped when you kicked the shit-head out and pounced on me. That was an ego boost until you told me it’d just be for the night.”

“That’s not--I’m sure I was confused about the situation--” She tried to reason before he shushed her.

“You were. I didn’t say a lot last night, I figured I’d need to again today.”

“Oh. Sorry,” she said bashfully.

“You have nothing to apologize for; I’m the asshole. I’m the one who hurt you. It’s all my--” She covered his lips with her own. She took his gasp and fed her own sigh into his open mouth before she stroked her tongue on his fangs. His growl excited her because she knew it wasn’t one of anger. The telltale signs of his own arousal was a clue if any. 

She pulled away slowly and gazed deeply into the amber eyes that haunted her dreams as she reached up her hands to stroke his ears lovingly. “I should have known. I shouldn’t have--I shouldn’t have bought it. You have never spoken to me like that… nothing like that. I mean, a couple years ago we used to fight but--that was so abnormal. I just--I let the grief of losing Kikyo get to me. The fact we couldn’t save her and I really thought--”

“This is not your fuckin fault, Kagome! Goddamn stop apologizing! I’m the one who--”

“You were just as broken, Inuyasha! Stop! I--I don’t wanna fight…” She shuddered with despair. He started to rumble deeply in his chest and she sank into his body.

“You’re right. I don’t want to either. Not--Not when I haven’t spoken to you in so long…”

She finally gained the courage to look back into his golden eyes once again after swallowing the best she could as her mouth had gone dry, “Then we won’t.” Launching herself back up, she kissed him again. Hard. Fast. Demanding. She wasn’t going to let this opportunity go again. His crotch seemed to agree with her as she felt him twitch beneath her as she shifted her hips, gaining her another moan and groan of pleasure from his occupied mouth.

“Kagome,” he breathed as she took her hands and stroked up the plains of his bare chest. Gods. Even though he was slightly smaller, he was still so ripped. He could honestly crush her in his hold if he wanted to, he could fling her across the room but he wasn’t--he wanted this as much as she did.

“I dreamt of this--so much,” she panted as she pressed her chest to his face as she daringly dipped her tongue in his ear, bringing a strangled but heated cry from him. His hands took purchase on her breast and she couldn’t hold the shaky exhale in his ears. If anything it made him more eager though as he twisted her nipples. No--That was his mouth--Gods! He was sucking her nipples through her sheer top.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted you, Kagome.”

“Probably as long as I have,” she said hotly as she shifted to drop her clit to stroke his cock as she kissed down his jaw to his neck.

“Fuck! Kagome--”

“Don’t tell me to stop,” she demanded through the thick emotion of fear.

“Nnnnn--Never,” he conceded as he flipped her to be beneath him and took over showing her own neck as much attention as she had shown his. 

Her breath was erratic. The things his fangs, tongue, and fingers were making her feel as he seemed to hit every erogenous zone on her upper body--

When his fingers dipped lower into her tight black skirt, she bit her lip to muffle a scream when he nipped her under her jaw in what she considered reprimand. “Don’t you dare hold back. I wanna hear you scream my name,” he commanded with lustful eyes.

“But my family--”

“--Are out. Honestly--I wouldn’t give a shit if they were here. Let them know who you belong to,” he purred as his fingers teased her bundle of nerves buried within her glistening folds.

“Inu--Ahh!!!” She cried as she writhed beneath his demanding hot body.

“That’s it,” he coaxed as his other hand was--

“Wait! I like this shirt!!” 

“Too fuckin’ bad,” he stated as he ripped it down the middle of it and her bra and latched his face onto her breast.

“Ahhh! Inu!!! Ya---” Gods he was going to kill her!! She had never felt so aroused, so needy, so stimulated!

“Mmmmm,” he hummed as he switched to her other mound as his other hand pinched her nipple. The hand that was stroking her beneath her skirt, abandoned its post--but she knew what was coming. She didn’t even protest it. The skirt was off after a long sound of ripping along with her panties. His face abandoned her chest and swiftly found its way to between her legs. He inhaled deeply before he smirked. “That excite you, Ka-Go-Me?” She responded with a hitched breath, a whine, something--something incoherent. Chuckling, he plummeted down into her and began to devour her.

“Inuyasha!!!!” She finally got out his full name while her hands flew to his head as she jerked from the intense titillation. 

Swinging her head back she squeezed her eyes shut, flushed, burning, she felt like she was losing control of her own body!! His tongue pressed hard as he stroked and tasted every inch of her before literally fucking her! One of his hands held her wiggling hips steady as the other began kneading and pinching her clit making her keen and wail. His growl made sure she knew he was enjoying hearing her as much as she was enjoying his attentions.

She unsteadily removed her hands from his silver mane and slammed them on the floor. She was terrified she’d end up squeezing his ears too tightly when he finally--

FUCK! It was like she spiraling out of control as her body grew taunt like a spring being pulled back until it couldn’t anymore before it was released. She saw spots of white and her hands had flown to his shoulders and her nails had scrapped his hard tough skin and left crescent moon marks. All she could describe it as was an out of body experience. One moment she was laying with a half-demon between her legs, the next moment she was in space, gasping for air and praying to go back down to Earth.

Once the orgasm came and went, she felt him kissing her thighs, then her stomach, and then his fangs nibbled her nipples briefly causing her to let out a pitiful moan as she was still trying to return to her body.

He nuzzled her cheek and neck until she finally found his ears to pet and twist through her fingers. His rumble of comfort stirred her back fully and she finally opened her glassy eyes.

“Keh,” he smirked into her neck. Jerk.

“Cocky jackass,” she muttered through her uneven breaths.

“Only because you made me one,” he chuckled before kissing her cheek and raising to look into her eyes. “I take it that it was alright?”

“What happened to your cockiness?” She scoffed, raising one of her jello-like legs to wrap around his hip to bring him closer. “Also… why are you still wearing pants?”

“I wasn’t trying to push my luck; since I’m a ‘jackass’ and all,” he said as his smile turned wistful and sorrowful.

“Stop. Please--I don’t want to--”

“We have to at some point, Kagome. We have to face what happened.”

“That you were trying to protect me? That yes, you were wrong but you’re here now?”

“How can you be so trusting? So forgiving?” He mustered as his forehead dropped to hers and his eyes closed in defeat.

“Because I--” She halted her words. The last time she almost uttered them, the last she almost implied them--it was like PTSD. It shook her far more than it should have. He had admitted he was wrong, that it was all a lie but still… The words wouldn’t come. It was like they were trapped in her throat.

“Kagome, I love you.” Her eyes widened and the tears she hadn’t realized had pooled in her eyes seeped out. He--He loved her?? Did she--Did-- 

His tongue laving her tears calmed her along with his growl that erupted from deep within his chest calmed her enough to bring his lips to her own. Once they broke from their chaste kiss, she finally whispered, “I love you.”

“I know,” he replied softly as he kissed her again soundlessly. All the fear, nervousness, and anxiety left her. Her heart was beating heavily from a new feeling--want. Desire. 

Removing her hands from his ears, she ran them down his muscular back down to his hips before she reached around to untie his obi. His waist lifted and stilled, although she felt how she effected him as his body still quaked above her. Their mouths and tongue danced together as she finally freed him from his hakama. Tentatively, she shifted her hand to grasp his hardened length within her hand. 

He groaned and broke away from her lips to lean his head down into the crock of her shoulder, “Goddamn… Kagome…” Trembling in her grasp, his breaths bristling heavily against her neck, she angled herself so his tip was brushing against her folds. “Are--Are you sure?” She couldn’t see his face, but she knew he was fighting himself to not slam into her.

Using her foot still resting on his ass, she nudged him to invite him to enter her before she lost her nerve. He didn’t argue or try to fight her as she felt him enter her. Gasping and cringing at the rather large intrusion of her womanhood, she tried to relax. He began kissing her face as he stalled his penetration, trying to loosen her up and distract her from the pain. She sighed and allowed him to enter her the rest of the way until he was fully seated within her.

After the initial uncomfortable stretch and his persistent tries at keeping her mind preoccupied away from the pain, she felt--good. Like she was whole. More whole than she had ever been, but then again, after their month and half separation, she was so broken that this was more than she could have hoped for and more.

“You--You can move,” she coaxed, panting from the indescribable sensations from being full of his cock. Gods, she felt like she could orgasm again just from being so--complete.

The growl he emitted told her he needed to thrust as well-- but also that he needed  _ her _ . He slowly began pumping in and out of her, and while she was still slightly sore, her head fell back at the overwhelming passion he was feeding her through his strokes--his caresses of his strong but gentle hands that gripped her hips--his hot breath panting against her neck--the sweet kisses he managed to peck on her neck between his gasps and groans--the friction of his pelvis that dug in against her clit.

She was falling--so deeply that she never thought she’d come back up for air. Not that she felt like she needed it. No; he was hers now. And she was his. Oxygen played no part in her being as she was so consumed by him. 

“Inuyasha!” She whined, trying to warn him of her upcoming release. He filled her so completely, so fully, she never wanted to think back on the month they were separated. While he said it had been because of pride, and he was likely right, it was because they loved each other so much. Love and pride were dangerous emotions to mix--dangerous to feel at once. But the build up may have been worth it; they were together now.

“Ka--Kagome, I’m gonna--”

“Me too!” She gripped his silver locks at the back of his head to keep his face drawn to her neck. She was so close--she wouldn't let him try to pull away.

This time when she felt herself cum, it was an explosion--this time he was completely encased inside her and her walls could barely spasm making her fly higher. Her breath halted as she choked on such a high; she couldn’t tell if she screamed, cried, or wailed. It likely was a mixture of all three adjectives for the way her voice carried from her body.

She felt him inside her, pulsing, filling her further with his essence, and then the sharp prick of his fangs that broke the skin of her shoulder. The surge of youki filled her--she felt more energized, the power of his aura, and full of life. He bound her to him; she really was  _ his _ .

Coming back down from their mutual throes and bliss of passion, she turned her head towards him and he looked at her in worry.

“I’m not mad,” she whispered. “Are… do you regret marking me?”

“No. I was terrified I fucked up again.”

“No--this is the one thing you did without my permission that I actually wanted,” she giggled, brushing her fingers through his hair to get to his sensitive ears. She swore he began to purr.

“So… we ok?”

“Yes… we’re okay.”

“You ain’t mad about your hair?”

“What’s wrong with it!?” She shot her hands to her head and realized how short it was--like waking from a dream. “Oh--oh--no… I mean--I wish I hadn’t cut it but, I mean--do you hate it?” She asked, disheartened.

“Fuck no. I mean--don’t get me wrong, I do like it long, wavy, and unruly like you. But this is fine. It’s like a fresh start. Kinda.” He stammered.

“That’s kinda what I had thought when I did it,” she admitted as she absent mindedly went back to stroke his ears. It wasn’t that she hated her hair--but it did kind of suck it was cut off. “But it’ll grow back?” 

“Good. You can’t go around showing off your neck to whatever demon in our era,” he scoffed. 

She rolled her eyes in reply. “Possessive ass,” she muttered.

“My pride makes me jealous and selfish,” he waggled his eyebrows as he pulled out of her slowly and flipped their positions so he was on his back and she was laying on his chest.

“Your pride is gonna get you in trouble,” she joked as she drew circles on his pecs.

“As long as you're with me, I don’t care,” he said seductively before pulling her back into a heated kiss, reigniting the flames within her belly.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Gluttony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shippo is gluttonous for Inuyasha and Kagome fighting. How far will he go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated T for language

Inuyasha was losing his cool. It seemed like no matter how much food and gifts Kagome brought back from her time, Shippo always seemed to eat through the treats, the snacks and then crack or break her things within minutes… Then the little bastard had the audacity to ask her if she could go back for more?!?! What a gluttonous little--

“Inuyasha,” Kagome called from below his usual pouting tree. Her words, not his.

“What!?” He snapped.

“Oh are you still mad?” Was he still mad? Was he still mad?!?! Glaring at her seemed to give her answer as she sighed. “Oh come on! It’s not that big of a deal. Shippo is still growing! He’s just a child!”

“All the more reason to teach him while he’s young!” He yelled back. Damnit--if it was their pups--

Thank fuck he didn’t say that outloud. 

“Inuyasha! My toys and stuff are from a different time! Eventually they’d have to go back! I don’t know why you’re acting like this!”

“Keh, just shut up and go home already!”  _ The faster you get back, the faster I can stop being mad!  _ Not that he would ever admit he was greedy for her time, thathe was a glutton for her scent and mere presence.

She huffed and turned away, walking with her hands pinned to her sides in anger. Whatever. It was good she was going. He didn’t really feel like eating dirt.

  
  
  
  


Shippo watched on from the argument from beyond the tree line so Kagome couldn’t sense him and Inuyasha couldn’t smell him from upwind. He was disappointed Kagome hadn’t sat Inuyasha to the ground like usual. He loved watching the half-demon get slammed to the ground. Honestly, while he loved to eat all Kagome’s special foods, play with her special toys--he actually enjoyed watching them fight more.

It was like a crazy high knowing that he was at the top of her heart and not Inuyasha. Yea, he knew Inuyasha was deeply ingrained in his adoptive mother’s heart, but, Inuyasha was so stupid, he didn’t deserve to consume it fully! 

His biggest fear is Inuyasha would upset Kagome so greatly she’d never return! So while he ate up every time they fought, he also wanted to make sure it stayed petty enough to end in a sit and then she would get all curled up with  _ him _ at night. Not the crazy possessive low growling dog demon who sat and sulked in a tree.

Now he needed to figure out a way to make the sit happen. That way they didn’t make up, and the dumb hanyou didn’t let out more of his feelings.

He thought he was  _ so _ careful. That he was subtle enough to not show he actually was so stupidly in love with Kagome it was  _ embarrassing _ . But everyone saw. Including her. Keeping them fighting, while it was selfish but entertaining, it also kept them at arm's length.

It was probably safer that way, too; demon mates often got even crazier when their mate was threatened. Inuyasha was already an insane, possessive, jerk whenever just Koga was around. Shippo could only imagine what he’d be like if Naraku threatened Kagome after he had marked her. He shivered at the thought.

Shippo hadn’t personally been injured or attacked by Naraku, but he knew the dude was bad news and needed to go. But the way he imagined Inuyasha taking him down if he so much as looked at Kagome the wrong way? His demonic half would probably take over and he’d kill everyone.

But they were in a slow part of their journey. No news on shards, no news of Naraku. Shippo needed entertainment, and Inuyasha needed to be distracted from his feelings for Kagome…

This was a dirty trick but…

He transformed himself into one of Kikyo’s soul collectors; this may be too much and a step overboard, but he couldn’t wait to hear Kagome shout a week worth of sits the minute she catches him running to Kikyo without telling her.

Since one of their last fights, he had said he’d be more open to his visits with the dead priestess. Because nothing was going on. Nothing.  _ Sureeeeeeee _ , Shippo thought,  _ That’s why he always had to go alone. _ Although he never did come back smelling of her. Not that he ever reassured his adopted mother of that. He didn't trust Inuyasha to break that trust and push her away completely.

Chuckling to himself, he floated towards the half-demon hoping to lure him up and away.

  
  
  
  


Inuyasha was still brooding in his branch when he saw a single soul-collector whistle through…  _ Fuck! Not now! She just--damnit!!  _

He leapt down his post but hesitated. Odd timing for Kikyo to be appearing and close to the village no less--maybe she had word on Naraku? A couple more joined the one that was passing through and noticed the original one quiver. What the fuck?

Things were just getting weirder and weirder. He almost took off but took one last glance towards the well. Fuck it! He ran after Kagome and caught her before she made it to the clearing.

“Inu--what are you doing!?”

He held her tightly in his arms. She seemed startled and confused. “Kikyo just fucking called me; didn’t feel like fighting with you again,” he said .

“I--I don’t need to go with you; I’m not your babysitter.”

“Kagome just shut the fuck up,” he sighed as he followed the soul-collectors. 

“Inuyasha!” She cried, her arms circling around his neck as he took a more aggressive leap to make up for the time he lost to retrieve her.

“We were already fighting, wench. I really didn’t want to get into another one and have to beg for ya to come back,” he admitted.

“It--I mean--”

“I know you get jealous--I just don’t understand why! The only person I really ever want to be with is you! Haven’t you figured that out yet?! I’m a fuckin’ glutton for punishment when it comes to you, for your time, for your scent--have you ever asked yourself why do I always come back to you?? Why I never just chase after Kikyo or travel with her?!”

“Where--Where is all this coming from??”

Where  _ was _ it all coming from?? Oh fuck-- He stalled his movements as the sun dipped down and his demonic energy receded quickly.

“DAMNIT!” He yelled as he missed a step from the miscalculation of carrying Kagome while running and flipped as they fell so she landed on him.

“Inuyasha! Are you ok?? Oh Gods--tonight is--”

“Inuyasha?” They heard a weak voice call. Turning, they saw Kikyo emerging from the tree line.

“Kikyo,” Kagome breathed. 

“What happened, Inuyasha?” Kikyo asked, ignoring Kagome. Typical. 

“Just a miscalculation,” answered Inuyasha. “What did you want?”

“I had called you to discuss with you news of Naraku… I hadn’t expected you’d bring your  _ friend _ .” The word friend left a bitter taste in her mouth. Or least that was what it sounded like when she uttered it.

“You know what Kagome means to me and I wanted her to see what we actually do when we are alone.”

“Inuyasha…” she said in reprimand. “At least fix your position. It is most improper.”

“I think we’re fine right here,” he returned hotly as he sat up but kept Kagome tightly in his arms in his lap.

“Inu--” She tried to protest but he shushed her.

“Very well…” Kikyo began.

  
  
  
  


Shippo was shocked. His plan completely backfired. Stupid dead priestess! Stupid Inuyasha! He had honestly forgotten it was his human night, and that his emotions clouded his head. Dang it! His fun and games were likely over especially since Inuyasha was probably gonna spill the beans… and he helped out. Unintentionally. He popped out of his transformation and stood behind the tree to remain out of sight as the others talked about Naraku.

Once they were done talking, Kikyo began to take her leave but paused.

“Does this mean you have chosen what we discussed last, Inuyasha?”

“...Yea.”

“Does it have to do with the fact you are human?”

“Stop it Kikyo. Jealousy isn’t a good look on you,” he huffed.

“As you wish,” she conceded as she disappeared.

“Inuyasha what did she mean?? What did you--” he silenced her with a kiss. Gross. “I-Inu--”

“I’m a moron. I just want your time. Your energy. Your attention. Everything.”

“Inu--”

“Kagome!!!” Shippo called and came running from behind the tree. He needed to break this up quickly!

“Shippo?” Kagome questioned as she caught him in midair from the jump. Inuyasha scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“Inuyasha is just overcome with his human emotions--” Shippo tried to explain.

“Don’t talk like I ain’t here, runt,” he replied.

“You can't say you would’ve done this as a half-demon,” Shippo goaded.  _ Come on dog, take the bait! _ Kagome looked expectantly at Inuyasha and then questionly at Shippo. 

Before Inuyasha could reply she covered his mouth and made a stern face. “Shippo… what are you doing here?”

“I followed!” He said quickly.

“I didn’t sense your youki…” She reprimanded. Oh crap!

“And I didn’t scent ya even before the sun went down,” Inuyasha growled. Well, what the human equivalent was to a growl.

“Uhhhh…” Shippo panicked.

“Shippo--have you been trying to make us fight?” Kagome finally asked. Crap!!!!!!!! He made his eyes go watery in a ploy to try and win her back over. 

“Shippo.” Her voice held no tone of sympathy or playfulness. It demanded his submission.

“I--I didn’t want you guys to mate! It means you won’t love me anymore!! So I tried to make you guys fight! I found it funny and then kinda necessary to keep you guys apart!” He shouted as his tears actually began to fall from his fear from being displaced yet again from his family. 

They both blinked at his admission. Did that mean he was… off the hook?

“Oh Shippo, why would you think you would be replaced like that?? Just because I love Inuyasha doesn’t mean you’d be forgotten,” Kagome soothed. 

“You--”

“Later,” she quickly cut him off. “Shippo, I love you like you’re my own. You didn’t need to make us fight to try and take my attention.”

“But then you wouldn’t bring me cookies, lollipops, toys--”

“Why do you think that?” She asked.

“Because if we’re together, our pup won’t be spoiled like that,” Inuyasha admitted through light blush. 

“And I told you--” Kagome started as they began to bicker again about Shippo’s upbringing.

It looked like he and Inuyasha both got what they wanted in the end. The struggle and starvation for Kagome’s attention, the endless gluttony for her love and things looked like it could be filled by the flawless woman who sat upon Inuyasha’s lap while holding him tightly. Shippo could relax slightly knowing he had a family. 

...Even if there would be new rules.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what tomorrow is??? LUSTTTTTT


	7. Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang visits a village and things get spicy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut. This chapter is literally 90% smoots. You have been warned.
> 
> This has a minor non-con touching. MINOR. Like it was based off a misunderstanding. Promise nothing major!

She felt hot. Bothered. Almost delirious with the desirous thoughts swirling through her head. Like, what the half-demon of her dreams looked like naked or something. Or what touching him or even him touching her in ways she had only fantasized about would feel like. Gods. What was  _ wrong _ with her? Inuyasha’s ears and nose kept twitching in her direction, exciting her further. His eyes wouldn’t hold her own though as she searched for some kind of… unspoken answer to the unspeakable question that lied deeply in her mind.

They had been drinking tea and sake celebrating the slaying of a demon that had three jewel shards. It had taken some effort but the spoils were worth the fight. Inuyasha hadn’t even been hurt that badly--just a few scrapes on his arms that were already healing under his bandages she had already applied, Miroku had a cut along his bicep, and Sango had some bruises. All in all, an easy extermination considering how many fragments the demon-possessed.

The headman invited them into his home and they were given dinner, their own private chambers each, and then offered tea and sake while maintaining the conversation. It wasn’t long after they began drinking that Sango and Miroku ended up acting... _ funny. _

They had exchanged flirtatious whispers, touching, even some, what Kagome thought was groping--something she never thought Sango would do outside the bedroom! It made her blush and she had tried clearing her throat a couple of times to gain their attention but their eyes remained only on each other. Inuyasha came to sit between them and her so she didn’t see much else until they got up and ‘retired’. Inuyasha had scoffed and when his breath from his sneer hit her neck… well…

“Have you all been traveling for long?” The headman’s son asked.

“For a while,” Inuyasha answered shortly. He was so close to her. She felt his haori and leg scraping her uncovered thigh and her clothed bicep… what was wrong with her?? Gods. She wanted him. So badly. She found herself almost folding herself on top of him. Anything to prolong the contact, anything to keep the raging fire that had started in her belly and flowed down to her core burning.

It wasn’t like she had never had those feelings for Inuyasha before. No. Quite the contrary. But this was--inescapable. Insatiable. She needed to touch him. Something. She needed him to touch her... or maybe she just needed to touch herself! 

Her thighs wiggled together to create some friction--some form of relief from the agonizing longing and need of him; she caught his nose stirring to life again and this time as she peered out from under the fringe of her dark bangs, she saw his slight blush. Did he feel it too? Or was she just crazy?

“Lady Kagome? Are you alright?” The headman asked snapping her attention to him. She was probably as red as his fire rat robe as she nodded hastily. “If you need to retire, please, do not allow us to keep you,” he offered kindly.

She shot an apprehensive look to Inuyasha who chose to look away. Sighing, she stood very uneasily. She grazed her hand across his shoulders, earning a sputter as she made her way out of the dining quarters. It was like each movement set off a tremor of desirous pain; her belly ached and longed for some Godforsaken relief. If he wasn’t going to help her, she’d have to do it herself. Do herself. Touch herself. Gods, she was going nuts. She had to be. Why did she expect him to--to-- _ nooooo _ .  _ Don’t finish that thought. Do not jump down that rabbit hole _ , she discouraged as she shakily closed the shoji door behind her. She was being delusional. For whatever reason, her wanton body had made her mind snap.

Making her way down the hallway, she made it to her quarters as she panted heavily, opening the door. Stepping in, she barely had the strength to hold herself up to close it.

Fuck. How was she so freaking horny?! She was so embarrassed and mortified Inuyasha had been sitting RIGHT BESIDE HER!!! He could scent her cycles, her feelings--Gods, he probably smelled her!!! He probably was disgusted with her! That she was thinking-- _ that _ in front of others. She should be spanked! Damnit! No! No--she needed to relieve herself, and then go to bed.  _ Hopefully by tomorrow, Inuyasha will have let it go and--and--and-- _

Well she really didn’t want to move on past it. If she was being truthful to herself, she wanted to address it with him. Leaning heavily against the wall, she shoved her hand down her skirt and hissed as her fingers brushed over her overly stimulated clit. Gods. There was something wrong. There had to have been. 

She shimmed out of her jacket and shirt before finally tackling her zipper on her skirt leaving her in her bra and underwear as she worked herself over as she sank down to the floor. 

This was not her. Not that she  _ hadn’t _ masturbated…but that only happened in the privacy of her bathtub, or when Inuyasha wasn’t around. This was-- _ insane _ ! The fact he was just four rooms away only drove her to pinch and prod herself further until her fingers were inserted into her throbbing demanding slit. 

Goddamn. Her thumb kept tracing her clit as she felt the coil in her stomach grow tauter, tighter and tighter until it was ready to snap. She imagined the man who had made off with her heart touching her like this as she writhed beneath her own hands. The hanyou with silver hair that would cover them like a curtain as he hovered over her, the tiny soft caresses from his claws on her arms and would twist her nipples like her own hand was doing, the pricks of his fangs that would nip at her neck, and those golden amber lusted eyes that would gaze into her cinnamon. Fuck! She was so close--

She didn’t hear the door open with all the moans and gasps she was making herself expel. But she definitely felt someone on top of her pressing their body into hers, making her eyes shoot open. The headman’s son?!

“Wh-what--” She stuttered, removing her hands from her core and breast in haste.

“Shhh, let me take care of you, lady priestess,” he said in a sultry voice.

“N--No wait--” He lips attacked hers. She was taken aback at first--unsure what the hell was happening; she tried to push him off once her brain finally caught up and realized what was going on. But she was  _ weak _ \--she needed her release but she  _ refused _ to take it from another. Her lust was clouding her thoughts and actions but, she knew this isn’t what she wanted. Gasping from his hand trying to take the place of her own, his tongue entered her mouth and she bit down. Hard.

He yelled and pulled back. “Lady priestess,” he said unevenly. “Please. I don’t understand. I saw the way you looked at me in the dining hall.”

“I--I  _ what _ ?!” She demanded harshly. Completely mortified that he--he  _ kissed _ her!! How dare he?! She was now frustrated in more than one way and even more upset her frustrations didn’t kill her libido. He even addressed her as a _ priestess _ and still, he tried to shove his hand down her--UGH!!

“I saw how flushed you were; your eyes were teasing me. They called out to me. As soon as you took my father’s advice in leaving, I saw the way you swayed those luscious hips and stroked your inugami’s shoulder in silent command,” he tried to soothe as his larger figure hovered over hers. He took her dainty hand in his and placed it over his manhood. “I’m in need as well. I could make you my bride tonight. I’ll give you a fresh home here, away from the demons and danger. We will be happy together.”

Damn!! She shouldn’t be turned on by touching his--his--his  _ anything _ !! It wasn’t Inuyasha! But the idea of something inside her was far from what she didn’t want! While she wasn’t completely in her right mind, she refused, even if she thought it would kill her not to be touched and explored further by anyone else!! Ugh! She wasn’t that deprived to allow someone who wasn’t her precious dog-eared friend to take her! She had standards!!!

“Inu--” She tried to yell as the man covered her mouth again with hers, and Gods--to kiss someone--so _ passionately _ ! The last person she had kissed--scratch that, the only person she had ever kissed was Inuyasha and he wasn’t even in his right mind! Ugh, this was so unfair!! Her body wasn’t completely listening to her, but she pushed back again; she wasn’t that desperate to just use someone! Before he even came in, she was doing just fine on her own!! Why was it the only guys who wanted her like this weren’t the one she actually wanted?!

The door opened and this time she heard it. She may have been distracted, but she was definitely not wanting to be. Inuyasha stood there like a freaking gaping fish until a menacing growl erupted from him before he took off and lunged for the guy kneeling over her.

Finally she was able to kind of catch her breath but the other human in the room didn’t seem as lucky. Her uneven breaths made her form quake, and the fact he just saved her only turned her on further. Fuck. She could have cried--no, she definitely did.

“You have one chance to explain yourself before I cut your dick off,” Inuyasha snarled.

“The--the tea--” The headman’s son choked out. Kagome’s eyes widened when it dawned on her what the tea was--oh God! It was probably brewed with red ginseng! She remembered one of her lessons with Kaede on how some villages used it as an aphrodisiac when an arranged couple were having issues producing an heir. It wasn’t common to use in every town but headmen and lords were notorious for using them and preying on women passing through to claim a bride. UGH! It all made so much sense now! No wonder she was--oh could this be any more humiliating?! They had spiked their tea to take them as their brides?!? Luckily Sango was with Miroku and damn! They thought Inuyasha was her servant!!! How  **dare** they think that of him!!! He was her friend! The man she wanted fuc--DAMN THIS STUPID TEA WAS DRIVING HER CRAZY!

“Let--let him go, Inuyasha. Just--throw him out of our room,” she tried to coax the hanyou into compliance. His eyes snapped to hers and he glared. She was so flushed and flustered and tired and drained and fuck his eyes were so dreamy and all she wanted to do was see if his ears were as sensitive as she dreamed they were and was his cock as big as she remembered and--FOCUS!!! “The tea is making us--uhm-- _ feel  _ those things. As long as he knows he’s wrong just--gah get rid of him!” She didn’t want to see the young lord anymore. Frankly, she didn’t really want Inuyasha to see her in this condition either; but then again she could gaze over his body and it would help her fin-- _ STOPPPPPPP _ , she begged her inner self. 

He shook violently as he turned away from her and stomped over to the door and flung the man out before slamming the door. “You HAVE to control yourself Kagome! Think not--those thoughts!”

“Easy for you to say,” she said as she slumped herself against the wall. “Stupid half-demon metabolism.”

“Keh...can you uh--put on some clothes??”

“I’d say yes, but to be honest, this is my room and it’d take so much more effort and I’m afraid any kind of friction will just set me off further,” she sighed. Gods, her stomach literally hurt. It was taking all she had not to lift her hips or shift her legs… let alone not shove her hand down her panties to finish what the lord had started. She was fucking drenched. Once he left, she would tear her remaining clothing off of her and use them to clean up her mess. 

“Well, you’re gonna have to do something,” he muttered sitting cross legged and folding his arms over his chest, averting those sexy citrus eyes, yet  _ again _ ! “I’m not leaving you so that perv can have ya.”

“Inuyashaaaaaa,” she whined. Not because she wanted the headman’s son. No. Not that at all. But because she needed to…  _ finish.  _ “I--I need some privacy.”

“Are you serious?! Can you not fucking control--”

“I DON’T SEE YOU HELPING ME OUT HERE BUDDY OR PROCESSING THE TEA THE WAY SANGO, MIROKU, AND I DID!!!! SO EITHER GET OUT, TURN AROUND, OR WATCH!!! I DON’T CARE!!” She yelled until it came out more like a sob. Gods she was pathetic but Jesus Christ! This was so unfair!!! 

“You--you can’t be serious! Kagome,” he said as he moved next to her and lightly grabbed her biceps, making her breath hitch from the heated contact. “Is it really that bad??”

“ _ Inuyashaaaaa _ ,” she whimpered pitifully. “It--it hurts so much. I just--I need--” He looked so uncomfortable. She honestly felt kinda bad for the guy. Of course he didn’t want to violate her privacy or make her do anything she was uncomfortable with, least of all  _ assist _ her. He just--he wasn’t into her like that. And that was fine. Fine. Just fine. It didn’t stop her fantasies. Dreams. Lusts. If only he’d part his shirt so she could drool over those fine chiseled--NO! GODS SHE WAS NO BETTER THAN MIROKU! 

He finally swallowed, “I--What do you want, Kagome?”

“UGH, I don’t  _ care _ anymore! I can’t--Just--Fuck!” her hand dipped into her undergarments without warning and she moaned. Her eyes pinched shut thankfully so she didn’t see his more than likely disgruntled face. But she was past the point of no return. She had to finish. There was no ifs ands or buts about it!

Stroking herself over her clit furiously, her hips rising off the floor, it maybe took all of thirty seconds before she found her release with how wound up she already was and wailed out his name. Whoops. It probably didn’t help matters when she squirted all over the floor either. Ugh, he probably thought she was literally the grossest and most immoral person ever. The worst way to come down from an orgasm ever. To actually hate yourself for what you literally had to do in front of the guy you were madly in love with. Damn. 

“I--I’m sorry,” she finally panted out tearfully. Biting her lip, trying to stop herself from crying, she opened her eyes, squinting, just waiting for the beratement she was going to take from him for obviously using him as her sexual pawn. Sort of. She hadn’t expected to see him staring directly at her in awe. Or realized his big strong hands were still on her arms… She felt one of his hands release her and she stared in fascination as he reached for the one that was buried in her wet glistening folds. He lifted said hand to his mouth and began licking her fingers clean while he stared directly back into her eyes.

Was it hot in there? Or was it just her? 

“Inu--Inuyasha?”

“You… You were thinking about me.” A statement. Not a question. Her hand was still within his grasp. He stared at her with such intensity she immediately was _ thirsty _ again. In more ways than one. 

“O--Of course,” she confirmed, her breathing quickening its pace again as her tears dried up. Her core began clenching needily for him to touch her this time.

“Why?” He asked as he leaned in, purple jagged demonic markings appearing on his face.

“Inuyasha??” She asked worriedly.

“Answer the question,” he said evenly as his hot warm breath tickled her neck. Gods. How was it possible to be even hornier than before?!!?

“Because I love you,” she quickly confessed, still a little worried about his demonic features appearing.

“A half-demon?”

“That doesn’t matter. I love who you are, inside and out. Human, demon, hanyou… you are who I want.”

“When that idiot was in here--” He started snarling.

“I told him no because I didn’t want him. I love you; I don’t want anyone else,” she conveyed. “But--are you alright??”

“Why?” He asked as his eyes tinged red.

“Your--your youki is rising--” Why was that turning her on?? The fact his inner demon wanted to fuck her rather than kill her?? Oh, yes, that actually was confidence-boosting. 

“I’m fine. Better than I’ve been in a long time,” he replied before his lips descended upon hers hungrily. 

Kissing him was fifty billion times better than she could have ever hoped and dreamed!! She answered his kiss with equal fervor, grabbing his forelocks to lock him in place as she demanded entrance into his mouth. She wanted to know if stroking his fangs with her tongue would be as she imagined. If he tasted as amazing as his breath oddly smelled. Must be a demon thing. They obviously didn’t have toothpaste.

He pulled away much to her disappointment but he kissed down her jaw to her neck where he shuddered, “We have a lot to talk about.”

“Not now,” she begged as her hips lifted off the floor and began grinding against his hard cock within his pants.

“Yes--now--” he said, pulling away fully, making her cry in pain, loss, agony, and embarrassment. She  _ knew _ he didn’t want her that way. She  _ knew _ her scent or release probably triggered some deeply buried demonic instincts.

“Shhhh,” he soothed as he lifted her and put her in his lap. “I’m sorry we--we just need to talk first.”

“Gods--please--” she pleaded as she slipped her legs around his waist to grind against him. Fuck she was ridiculous. Pathetic. But she couldn’t stop. He was there, not totally removing his being from hers and she had to have him. She had to maintain contact with him. 

“God--Kagome--” he growled as his hands went to her hips and by some grace of kami, he pressed her further into him. “Fuck--If this helps you focus, fine, but, goddamn, you smell so fucking good. I’m gonna have a hard time speaking.”

“Talk,” she gasped as the dick she had imagined brushed harshly against her clit. He fit so perfectly in between her hips and even though clothes were keeping them from fully touching, fully exploring, she knew it would be even better. 

“If we do this--this is it. No more dancing around our feelings. No more fights, storming off with you going home; this _ will  _ be your home.”

“You--you mean--”

“I don’t just rutt and run--SHIT--Kagome you’re gonna make this end sooner than you’d like,” he explained.

“N--no--just--right--there!!!” She cried out another release, stalling her movements so his tip was pressed harshly into her bundle of nerves and he and his hakama were soaked by her already beyond drenched panties. Panting harshly, she collapsed unceremoniously onto his lap with her head buried in his neck. She was no inuyoukai, but his natural fragrance soothed her… calmed her. For all of two seconds! Damn, that was some strong ass tea!

“Good?” He gulped. She nodded fervently for him to continue while she was still--somewhat relieved. “Inuyoukai mate for life.”

“But your father--”

“Yea, Sesshomaru’s mom wasn’t my old man’s mate. My mother was. Political marriage crap.”

“A-Ah,” she responded. Her arousal, being so close and intimately pressed against him, was stirring back to life again.

“Damn--I love your usual scent but you--aroused? Fuck--” He groaned, pressing his nose into her hair. He was still hard beneath her thigh. She owed him; she was up to two orgasms and she more or less stole both from him. Shifting down off his lap, he didn’t fight her. Maybe he thought she was rejecting him, maybe he knew what she was doing. But what she did know was he was close. 

Taking him by surprise, she grabbed his obi and untied it as she shoved down his hakama while opening his haori and kosode. Once he was bare, she launched her mouth onto his cock. She heard a choked cry as his hands came up to her head but he didn’t pull her off. If anything he was steadying himself from the sensations that overwhelmed him. She knew this wouldn’t be over after this. If anything Koga _ implied _ was true, this would be first of many for the night. 

Maybe Inuyasha didn’t know--even if he did and this orgasm would be it for a while, they had more than enough time to explore each other. But she wanted--no-- _ needed _ to thank him. Her thighs pinched together in her curled up child’s pose position and began kneading themselves to help alleviate her own desires.

She dragged her tongue along his shaft and then twirled it around his tip, licking up the little amount of precum that was already exposed. Taking one hand, she reached down to tickle and massage his balls as she read in her romance novels. Then, using her other hand, she reached back into her peach to relieve herself further. Damn. This was supposed to be about him.

“K--Keep going Kagome. I wanna see you cum when I do,” he grunted out.  _ Ohhhhh _ , he liked watching her, huh? Or maybe he was slightly affected by the tea after all. Either way, she would give him a show indeed. Why should she be embarrassed? Raising her head slightly she allowed him to meet her eyes, making him gulp and his dick to twitch and flutter inside her mouth. He was  **close** . She smirked dirtily at him as her tongue swirled back around his length while she bobbed her head up and down and grazed her teeth coming back to the tip when he all but screamed his release which she more than greedily drank up. It wasn’t great, but knowing she was drinking him, Gods--it was more than she could have ever visualized in her head.

He pulled her off of him in a huff and flipped her over so that his cock was hovering over her face as she felt herself free of her saturated underwear. In an instant his tongue was ravishing, twisting, and exploring her folds.

“Ahhhhh!!” She barely hung on as her hips gyrated off the floor in response and further into his seeking mouth. He needed to get closer to her nub and she had zero qualms showing him. Her efforts weren’t in vain as he latched on to her button and sucked  **hard** . She was pretty sure she blacked out from the blissful high of cumming.

Panting beneath him, he chuckled. “Good?”

“I-Inu-- _ Gods _ ,” she gasped as he longingly perused his tongue once against through her lips. “ _ Uhhh _ !” She cried gripping onto his thighs that were above her head.

“I don’t know how you keep getting that hot cinnamon scent about you but fuck--” he groaned as his efforts seemed to double.

He must have been talking about her arousal. Had to be. She wasn’t sure but she wasn’t about to question the thing driving their wild night of passion that laid ahead of them. His dick was hard again as well. Obviously, Koga hadn’t been lying. Licking her lips, she latched onto it and sucked hard. He paused briefly in a coughing fit and murmur of her name but then proceeded to eat her out more frantically. It was now a race to get the other to cum first.

He began thrusting his tongue inside her core as his fingers stroked and prodded about her highly enlarged stimulated nub. As his fingers continued to work, he chuckled, “This time you better squirt into my mouth. Fuck, I already can’t get enough of you and I only just tasted you.”

Wincing from the overwhelming sensation of him pinching her clit, his tongue fucking her, she could barely choke down his cock. He was so big--he took up all the room in her mouth. She brought her hand up and began to rub where her mouth couldn’t reach--what she couldn’t take. The telltale signs of their impending climaxes began to show again. His hard length trembled in her mouth and hand, making her try to quicken her pace as she felt her own walls shuddering. His tongue seemed to also match her pace and she began to imagine it was his cock doing that. Gods. Would that be what they did next?

She drowned when he came in her mouth again as her peak hit her as well. It was like she forgot to function. Swallowing became something she had no idea how to do. He must’ve sensed her distress as he pulled up and out of her then quickly maneuvered so she was in his arms gasping for air as she coughed. She felt him kissing her face, laving the tears from her inability to breath and his own cum as he began kissing her again.

“You alright?” He asked sweetly.

“Y-Yes,” she replied, settling into his hold. 

“Feeling any better? That’s what--three?”

“Ki-kinda, exhausted but--” his nose pressed into her hair as he exhaled shakily. He smelled it. No point in lying. His rock hard abs beneath her cheek, her fingers dancing just at his pelvis fingering through the light silver tuft of hair that led down to his member--he was a walking talking sin. Literally the embodiment of lust. And she couldn’t and wouldn’t ever have enough.

“Damn… I didn’t really wanna take you when you were barely in control of yourself…” He sighed disparagingly.

“Inuyasha,” she started as her hands came to cup his marked cheeks. “I never would have let that--that-- _ animal _ have me even though I’m kinda-- _ suffering _ . I was pushing him off, I tried to tell him no when he came on to me. If I didn’t want this, I would have said the same to you. If I wanted to wait, I would have said so. Hell, Inuyasha! I even said I just needed to take care of myself--this just kind of evolved into--into--well--”

“So, you really aren’t upset? You really…  _ really _ want this? This life? Me?”

“Of course, Inuyasha! I love you and want to be with you! This isn’t just some-- **tryst** for me!”

“Kagome,” he breathed as he took her lips with greed again. She met his frantic movements and this time was finally able to take her tongue against his fangs making him shiver. Kissing down his neck as he trembled in her hold, then back up to his cheek so her breasts were pressed into his face as her mouth hovered at his ear level, she whispered “Take me.”

He didn’t hesitate as his claws sliced through her bra and his mouth clung to her breasts--nipping and suckling them until they thoroughly loved, red, and marked. After she was a panting, sweaty, sticky mess, (well she was that already) he flipped her over so she was on all fours. His hands gripped her ass tightly as he pressed his tip at her opening. She keened and wiggled in his hold, tying desperately to get him to enter her.

“Are you positive, Kagome? I won’t be able to stop if we do this. I won’t be able to keep myself from you.”

“Don’t then. Ever,” she commanded as she pushed backwards to take his tip inside her. Gods!!! It was better than she ever hoped! She needed more--she needed all of him!!

“God--Fuck!!” He hissed as he dipped further into her snatch. Either she was too horny to feel the pain, or he fit perfectly. Once he was fully seated within her, her walls fluttered. Seized. Quivered. This was everything she was craving--everything she needed and desired. Clenching, she felt herself thrusting back upon him even though he had remained still to give her time to adjust but she had to finish herself off again. He didn’t fight her as she drove herself along his rod; his hands held her hips firmly and he allowed her to take what she needed. Damn she loved him.

This time when she finished, she saw stars, dots of white, and her voice had blended in with the ringing in her ears from the intense mind-blowing feeling. When she realized Inuyasha was saying her name, she opened her eyes groggily and noticed he was still deeply buried inside of her and was holding her upright on his lap. Her head was resting on his shoulder and she nuzzled him to let him know she was finally coherent.

“You ok?”

“Yes, you don’t have to ask everytime you know,” she giggled breathlessly.

“You just kinda went limp and didn’t respond, Kagome--made me worried I hurt you or something.”

“No, no, just the opposite,” she soothed, twisting her body slightly so she could look into his eyes and brush his face with the palm of her hand. She smiled sweetly and tipped up a bit to kiss him passionately. He moved beneath her, making her moan into his mouth, making him swallow the sound whole. He growled in response and her desires reawakened.

“Fuck--I almost hope this is actually how every night will go,” he groaned as he picked up the pace. The momentum increased slowly as he bucked beneath her. He grabbed her hips and began pulling her up and down to be impaled on his wet engulfed cock.

“We’ll never get  _ anything _ \--ahh--done!” She cried out when he hit a sensitive place inside of her. A place she hadn’t been able to reach without scrunching up to try. He was so large he was able to hit right at the end of her, driving the feelings of pure unadulterated lust. “ **Godddddddd** ,” she wailed as her hands flew behind her holding onto his mane, clenching the hairs between her fingers to hold on for the ride of her fucking life.

“You gonna actually squirt on my cock this time??” He taunted as he nipped at her shoulder. “Your last one was a fuckin tease. I was ready for you to lube me up so I could glide into your wet pussy without any resistance. So I fuck you over and over just like this. I guess, you don’t gotta squirt since we’re already doin’ what I wanted but goddamn, please,” he begged as he sucked bruises on her neck.

“Yashhhhhh--” she whined desperately. 

“Yea? What is it, Ka-Go-Me?” He smirked into her shoulder. Asshole.

“Pleaseeeeee,” she begged even though she was completely unsure what she even wanted. But she was so positive that he knew and he would give it to her. Literally. And like magic, his hand lifted from her hip and began to toy with her button between her thighs. 

“Cum with me Kagome. I-I-I can't hold it anymore,” he whimpered.

This time she screamed from the intense waves of pleasure that flooded her entire being; the spell of desire was finally quenched as she took him with her. She felt his dick pulse as he emptied himself with a feral growl inside of her. His hands tightened on her body, and then the unmistakable bite on the back of her shoulder made her jolt.

Her throat was so dry and parched that her voice was raw from their fucking. What a first time for… everything basically. Next time hopefully they could go slower. 

His fangs unclamped and she felt his tongue sweep away the sting. She felt herself melt into his body when he was done, finally fully sated. He lifted her from his cock and then lifted her into his arms as he made his way over to where the futon was laying out for her and flopped down so she laid atop his drenched, sticky, sweaty body. She nuzzled into his hold and then looked up at him.

Doubt and nervousness reflected into his eyes. “What?” She asked harsher than she meant to.

“You said not to ask,” he replied snarkily… which meant he was anxious.

“I’m fine,” she said as she rolled to lay on her stomach on top of him. Her hand found his ear and she began kneading it lovingly making him rumble with pleasure.

“Are you finally… good?” An odd way to form the question but a fair one at that. 

“Yes. For now. Hopefully for a while so we can talk further I guess…”

“You’re not tired?” He asked with questioning amber eyes.

“Oh yea; I am exhausted but I know you want to talk,” she soothed, still kneading his ear. 

“We can chat in the morning,” he added.

“Uh uh,” she smirked as she sat up releasing his ear. He looked at her with a pointed look of confusion when she moved her wet core over his almost completely risen cock. Praise God for miracles.

“Ka--Kagome--”

“Please?” She asked. “I--I want this one to be… slower…”

He flipped her over so he was now above her. He brushed his hands over her cheeks lovingly to finger through her hair. “I love you, Kagome.”

Her heart skipped a beat and she was pretty sure she gasped right when he entered her again that made it sound more like a groan. Her thighs came to latch against his hips and her hands wrapped around his neck. He started slowly thrusting into her as he kept eye contact with her. Watching every bat her eyes made, every heated gaze, any kind of sensation that came to display across her face--

She didn’t stop herself as she kissed him. There was still force, still need, still desire--but it was filled with so much more love than she had been able to convey earlier. While she wasn’t the least bit horny, her appetite finally quenched, she had to make love to him. She had to show him the depths of her love that went far beyond lust; even though she definitely lusted after his body. That part would never change. 

“Kami,” he heaved. He was still moving at a slower pace; it was like he knew exactly everything she needed and wanted to say. His mouth moved just as languidly against hers as if with practiced ease.

“Inuyasha, I love you too,” she finally replied through her huffing for air. Gods, he got her going. Even though she had been so thoroughly gratified, her bottomless craving filled, he reawoke the actual longing inside of her.

“Good, because you’re stuck with me now, wench,” he smirked as he began to nibble sweetly under her chin down to her shoulder until he met her breasts. The look he shot her was devious and then he took a nipple in his mouth making her keen further. Her hips began to push back in a more frantic pace; she wanted this to be slow but damn him! Now he would be the gluttonous one. But she had no issue being the one to fill him. Over and over and over and over again.

As he worshiped her chest, she sneakily moved her arms from his shoulders to his ears. His breath hitched and he began to growl as his mouth moved in a frenzy over her breasts back to her neck to her lips. Before he descended back into laving her in kisses he mumbled, "Cheeky wench.”

Jerk.

The build up took much longer with the slower pace but it seemed just as powerful--just as amazing. They both came with a bruising force; her nails deeply digging into his shoulder leaving half-crescent moons, his claws ripping into the futon beneath, his jaw locked onto her other shoulder.

“Is that like… you marking me?” She asked as they finally settled in a comfortable cuddling position; his arm around her as she used his shoulder as a pillow and they were now covered by a blanket.

“The first one was permanent. The rest will be for show. It’s a dog demon thing I think. I’d have to ask Myouga to actually confirm it. Is that uhm--alright?” He tentatively asked as his fingers brushed over her chest that was littered with fang imprints and bruises.

“Yes it’s kinda… sexy actually,” she blushed at her admission.

“After all of that, you’re still flustered?” He smirked.

“Hey! To be fair--I wasn’t planning on this happening!” Realizing what her outburst likely would have been seen as, she quickly backtracked. “Not that I regret it! Well, I mean, I wish I had approached you better about wanting you! Or I mean-- that it hadn’t taken the tea to make this happen! Not that I--”

“Shhhh,” he chuckled. “We’re mated. You told me you wanted this; I trust that. I trust you. I wouldn’t have gone through with everything if I doubted you. But I agree; wish it hadn’t taken some fucked up tea to make us confess to each other how we felt.”

She snuggled further into his hold and he dropped a few sweet pecks on the crown of her hair. Now that she was fully satisfied, she was beyond drained. It took everything she had to stay awake. He began to purr and that only pushed her further to edge before he spoke again, “Sleep, mate. I can guarantee you’ll need to be ready again tomorrow; you’re mated to a  _ demon _ after all.”

She didn’t bother to correct him or agree. Honestly, the idea of them doing that all day everyday was the most appealing thing in history. But she was so tired, she maybe hummed in response before falling into a deep and peaceful slumber in the arms of the man she had lusted after for three years due to her undeniably deep and consuming love of him.

  
  
  
  


She awoke the next morning warm and in someone's arms. Jumping slightly, the previous night's events came roaring back to life. Oh Gods… They had done it. 

They were finally mated.

They finally admitted they loved each other.

They-- They did  _ everything _ together. She was in shock. She was over the moon. She was--

She was really sticky. Very. Oh, she needed a bath before they left. 

Tilting her head she was met with a pair of adoring amber eyes that sent a shiver all the way down her spine. 

“Mornin’,” he rumbled.

“Good morning, Inuyasha,” she sighed, snuggling deeper into his hold. His arms had completely encompassed her being, as if afraid she would disappear without warning.

“How you feelin’?”

“Much better,” she smiled. “Thank you… for uh--” She blushed, unable to finish her sentence, making him laugh.

“After all that? Still? Hmmm, at least it makes you smell all spicy. This’ll be a fun game,” he smirked. Evil bastard.

“I do need a bath. I uh--I’m really um…” She was eighteen for fuck’s sake! And after literally everything they did last night?! Why was she as bright and flustered as a tomato?!

“I could assist in that area,” he teased, waggling his eyebrows. She smacked him lightly and giggled.

“No, but you could join me? Just in case the young lord is out there?” His growl and sudden spike in youki was answer enough. “Hey, it’s alright. I would have been able to stop him. He seemed more confused than anything. He thought you were--well that’s not important. What is important is that you’re mine and I’m yours,” she purred, gently taking his ears in her hands. 

He rose and helped her into a bathing yukata before they opened the door. With no one in the hall, they made their way down to the washroom. Rounding the corner, they were met with Miroku and Sango.

Sango began to blush after she gasped and Miroku tried to hide the smile on his face. So they--

“Well, must’ve been one hell of a wedding ceremony for you two,” Inuyasha stated crudely. “You literally smell just like sex.”

“Inuyasha!” She chided.

“Oh Gods,” Sango said as she hid her face in her hands.

“Well, our secret is out,” Miroku chuckled.

“If it makes you feel any better Kagome was no better off. Fuckin’ tea,” Inuyasha added.

“Oh Kagome! Are you alright?? Did--uh--did you and--” Sango peered at Inuyasha before he smirked like the cockiest quarterback on a football team in the USA.

“Yea, we’re mated,” she confirmed with a soft smile and blush.

“Oh!!! The boys should bathe--”

“Fuck no! I’m cleaning my mate. You can have girl time at the next hot spring we come across. I ain’t leaving her even with you for the young lord to sneak and peek,” Inuyasha argued.

Sango arched an eyebrow asking for a silent explanation to which Kagome gave the cliff notes version. The Headman’s son was looking for a wife, spiked their tea, and since Kagome left the room alone tried to make her his wife. Sango and Miroku looked displeased and agreed with Inuaysha’s possessiveness for once and bid them a good bath. They said by the time they were done they would be packed and ready to leave so that no other problems with the headman or his heir could arise.

Once they got into the bath, she was shocked when he undressed her so carefully and lifted her into the water before he climbed in and readjusted their positions so she was leaning against his chest.

“So… they definitely--”

“Oh fuck yea. Probably as much as we did,” he proclaimed making her laugh.

“Poor Sango--” She started before he interrupted her.

“Guarantee ya she doesn’t regret it. It didn’t smell like that at all when we were in the hall. If anything they were about to do it again--”

“Lalalalalalalala--I don’t need to hear about their sex lives!”

“I’m just saying you don’t regret it so I’m sure she doesn’t either.”

“That’s not what I meant! I meant that I know she wanted to… uhm.. Nevermind,” she blushed cutting herself off short.

“Oh ho--what has you smellin’ like something I need to snack on?” He asked cheekily as he turned her around in the tub.

“She--She wanted to wear something more  _ special  _ for him on their wedding night.”

“What??” He questioned as his ears twitched.

“Hmmm, if you behave,” she said in the most sultry voice she could as she straddled her half-demon lover. “You’ll find out.”

His growl vibrated through her chest as he claimed her lips.

They were never gonna make it back home for him to find out if they couldn’t keep their hands off each other.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A happy ending! LOL Get it? Get it? Nahhhhh LOL Thanks for reading!!


End file.
